


Frozen River

by meltedheartofice



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And the Netflix series also called Virgin River, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on Virgin River by Robyn Carr, But we don't know a ton about them anyway, Changed it slightly for character's personalities, Child Abandonment, Contains most of the main events from the book/series, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, She's a midwife, So lots of pregnancy, Some of the Frozen II characters are kind of shoehorned into necessary roles, Spoilers for the book/series, but not all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedheartofice/pseuds/meltedheartofice
Summary: Anna needs a change from her old life, and a job as a nurse/midwife in a small town in Northern California seems like the perfect solution. After all, small towns are a great change from big city drama, right?Not exactly. Still, when everything goes differently from what she expected, Anna may learn that she's stronger than she knows.*Rating updated for mature themes**Mostly related to medical issues*
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on Virgin River, a book series by Robyn Carr and a Netflix original series in its first season. As a result, this contains spoilers for the series/book. 
> 
> The series isn't exactly the same as the book, and I'll kind of take aspects from both and skip some things entirely and mold others to the characters' personalities.
> 
> The Frozen II characters are thrown in there a little bit, but hopefully not *too* out of character, especially since we don't know too much about them from the movie anyway.
> 
> And, of course, I don't own any part of Disney, the works of Robyn Carr, or the Netflix series. I am merely a fan posing as someone who can write. Please don't sue me, it's not worth the effort.

Anna Westergaard stares intently at the road ahead of her, enjoying the change of terrain up in the mountains as a distraction from the exasperated voice coming through the phone.

“I’m sure it  _ is  _ beautiful. All I’m saying is, why not just enjoy a  _ vacation  _ there, and then come back home?”

“Elsa, I  _ sold  _ my home. Quit my job. Signed a one-year contract. We’ve been over this! You don’t have to keep judging my life decisions.”

“I’m not  _ judging,  _ I’m just trying to protect you.”

“You don’t  _ have  _ to protect me all the time! I’m not a child.”

“I know, Anna. It’s just...I can understand the urge to get a change of scenery, but this feels a little extreme...like you’re trying to run away from your entire past life.”

“I’m not running away. I told you, this job opportunity came up, and I liked the idea of a new adventure! Helping out some small-town, rural doctor whose patients don’t have the same resources or access that we have in Los Angeles! It’s going to be a good thing. And after all, I have a one-year contract. I can’t break that. But if I don’t like it after a year, I can reevaluate. I can handle this, Elsa.”

A moment of silence let her know that she had won the argument, but the silence went on just a bit too long.

“...Elsa?”

She looked at her phone and realized that she had no service, which had led her phone to drop the call. Looking at the terrain around her, which was now becoming dense with trees, she realized this wasn’t surprising.

It would have been more surprising if her overbearing, big-city-lawyer older sister had let her win an argument.

Anna loved Elsa; truly, she did. She had been so appreciative for her sister’s help and guidance in the past months since...but at some point, Elsa needed to let her live her own life again. Not the same life--there were simply too many ghosts there. But she wasn’t  _ running  _ away. She just needed a change of scenery.

Going back to work would have been difficult anyway, but the fact that everyone around her  _ knew  _ made it even harder. Their greetings used the same  _ words,  _ but with this pitiful tone and expression that said, “ _ Oh, it’s Anna. Poor little thing.” _

Yes, she had been through a lot. But she had survived it all.

She was no one’s  _ Poor Little Thing. _

This resolve occupied her thoughts as the road took her further up into the mountains, with the path becoming smaller, more winding, and less paved. Soon, it took all of her concentration to navigate the difficult terrain in the fading light of dusk--and the rain that had begun to fall through the trees.

Once she arrived, it would be worthwhile. Right? The pictures online, printed and sitting on her passenger seat to provide directions in the absence of phone service, showed a quaint but well-kept cabin. Rustic chic. The town itself had a similar feel. 

Then there was the job. Anna had spent years as an ER nurse, then a nurse practitioner, before becoming a certified midwife as well. As much as she loved to be of assistance in an emergency, leading others to jokingly call her an  _ adrenaline junkie _ , she felt that helping women to give birth to healthy babies and adjust to motherhood was her true calling.

Back in LA, she had delivered babies of women who had come from the worst possible situations. During her first delivery, the mother had been brought in from a prison, and was handcuffed to the hospital bed when Anna went in for her first checkup.

It was necessary work, for sure, but...it would be nice to send babies to loving families, bright, sunny farmhouses, and a community that would pitch in to help in the small town way she had only heard of, but never experienced.

In her hopeful musings, she must have lost focus  _ just  _ enough, because suddenly, she was sliding on a patch of muddy road. She tried her hardest to steer into the skid, but it was no use; her wheels rolled helplessly in the ditch on the side of the road.

She may have been stuck in a rut back in her previous life, but it hadn’t been quite so literal.

Maybe Elsa had been right after all.

Anna surveyed the scene. She had no idea how close she was to any sort of civilization. At dusk in the woods, she had no idea who or what might be able to approach her. The temperature outside would be dropping, and as fond as she was of road trip snacks, she hadn’t exactly stored enough food or water for an emergency.

_ Great. _

She groaned, leaning her head back into the seat. Still no phone service. Still no plan. She found her thoughts drifting off to her first days working in the hospital. Another time when she had felt like she was in over her head. She had adapted eventually, after learning the routines, building relationships…

Meeting Hans.

She took deep breaths, fighting back tears, trying to think of a plan, when suddenly, she saw headlights approaching her car from behind.

_ Headlights. Help! _

Sure enough, the pickup truck slowed to a stop next to her pitiful, stuck Nissan.

A man climbed out of the cab. He was older, with dark skin and salt-and-pepper hair. Anna kept her door locked, but rolled down a window.

“You’re not from around here, are you? That car is near useless on roads like these. Need a tow?”

“Um, yes. Maybe I could borrow your phone? Call triple A or someone?”

The man chuckled. “If you want to be stuck here for hours, maybe days. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

He pulled a rope out of the bed of the truck, and quickly and efficiently tied it to the back of his pickup and the front of her sedan. He told her to push the accelerator as he drove slowly up the road; the tension in the rope increased until, finally, her car broke free and was back on the path.

The man stepped back out of the truck to collect his equipment.

“Where are you headed?” he yelled to her.

“Virgin River? I’m staying at Nattura Cabin.”

“Ah, yes, I know where that is. Not too far from here now. Why don’t you follow behind me? I’ll make sure you get there without wrecking that little car of yours.”

“Are you sure? Thank you so much for towing my car, I really appreciate it,” she held out a bit of money for him. “Here. For your trouble.”

He raised an eyebrow. “In these parts, people don’t  _ pay  _ each other for kindness. We just look out for one another.”

Anna blushed. She hadn’t meant to offend the very first person she met in the area. She was only trying to be kind.

She recovered as the man climbed back into his pickup, leading the way at a slow but steady pace. She followed his lead in staying near the center of the road; the mud was much more of a danger than oncoming traffic, which seemed fairly nonexistent at this point.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they finally turned off the road and into a driveway, but then she froze when her headlights illuminated the building.

“What? No, this can’t be right…”

She held up the picture from the internet. At some point, the dilapidated structure in front of her  _ might  _ have been the cabin she had agreed to stay in, but that point had been long ago. Now, the outside was covered in grime and cobwebs, the porch appeared rotted, and it was clear that no one had resided in the cabin for years.

The man who had helped her saw her frantic pacing, and approached, laughing when he saw the picture.

“Looks like Yelena played you. That’s why you should always double check your vacation rentals.”

“It’s not a vacation! I’m supposed to live here for a year! It was in the contract for my job. This is  _ not  _ what I agreed to!”

“What job?”

“I’m a nurse practitioner, helping out the doctor in town. Apparently it’s just him in his practice, and he’s getting on in years, and they could use an extra set of hands.”

“Ah, getting to be too much for the old codger, huh? Well, you’ll have to take up the housing with Yelena. Here she comes now; I’d better get out of here. Good luck to you.”

As he quickly got back into his truck, Anna realized she had never gotten the name of the man who had helped her. But never mind; she had bigger issues at the moment.

Yelena’s SUV stopped in the driveway. She grabbed a few pillows and blankets from the back and walked briskly toward Anna, her face hard and unreadable.

“You must be Anna. No use standing around out here; let’s go in.”

Anna waited for the woman to step onto the porch first, but Yelena didn’t hesitate and it didn’t collapse under her weight. Anna stepped carefully into the cabin.

The inside looked no better than the outside: there was dust, grime, and various detritus everywhere.

Yelena had gotten to work on starting a fire in the old-fashioned parlor stove. She then moved around the kitchen, making feeble attempts to tidy up.

“Um...this is  _ not _ what you promised in the pictures. It’s also not  _ livable.  _ I was promised an adequate living space as part of our agreement, and this does  _ not  _ qualify.”

“Oh, don’t be overdramatic. I was planning on having it cleaned, but then...something came up. I’m the mayor of this town. I have things to do.”

Anna stared at her in disbelief. “Is that...a bird’s nest? In the  _ oven _ ?”

Yelena tossed it into the fireplace. “Not anymore.”

Anna groaned, burying her face in her hands. “I can’t believe this. I drove all the way out here, my car got  _ stuck,  _ and the cabin I’m supposed to live in turned out to be this--this-- _ hovel…” _

“It’s not so bad. You’re probably just hungry after your long drive. People always get cranky when they’re hungry. Let me drive you into town for a bite to eat.”

Anna sighed, defeated. “Fine. It’s not like I could make anything here anyway.”

She did think that some of the cold, dizzy, annoyed feeling probably came from hunger...but mostly, it was her situation here.

The two of them climbed into Yelena’s SUV, and they began the drive into town. As the main road appeared, she looked around in slight disbelief.

“This isn’t the same as in the pictures either...where’s that cute little school house?”

“School house? We’ve never had a school here. Not sure where you got that idea.”

“...From the pictures? The ones that  _ you  _ sent?”

“Huh. Strange.”

They drove along the sad little road in silence, except for Yelena’s occasional tour-giving.

“That’s the general store. Oaken owns it, you’ll like him. That right there is Doc Mattias’s office, where you’ll be working. And...here we are! Food. Kristoff and Sven’s.”

From the outside, it didn’t look much like a restaurant, but she figured there wouldn’t be many other options. When she walked into the house-like building, however, she was surprised to find a homey sort of tavern. It was dimly lit, but warm, with a bar, a fireplace with comfortable chairs, and a fair amount of tables. The decor was rustic, with decorations like the head of a large buck and...a bear? 

“Kristoff! Have Sven prepare something for our new resident, please.”

The man at the bar, who was drying and replacing various glasses, said, “You got it,” and disappeared back into the kitchen.

At least here, Anna could warm up a bit, and hopefully get some food, although the decor gave her some doubts about its quality.

As if reading her mind, Yelena began raving about the place. “Sven is an  _ amazing  _ cook. Whatever he has available today, I’m sure you’ll like it. Oh, and what a great time to meet your employer!”

Yelena ushered her to the bar, where a very familiar man sat with a glass of whisky.

“Destin, this is Anna, our new nurse practitioner.”

“We’ve met, although I didn’t get her name the first time.”

“Anna, Destin Mattias. Although most people around here just call him Doc.”

Anna’s face reddened. The man who had helped her, whom she had offended by both trying to pay him and calling him old, was supposed to be her employer. She remembered, calming down, that she wouldn’t be staying anyway.

“Nice to meet you, but I’m afraid I won’t be staying.”

“That’s all right. I don’t need you, and I didn’t hire you, so there’s no work for you here anyway. I built my practice on my own, and I run it on my own.”

“Wait,  _ what?  _ Yelena, you offered me a job that  _ didn’t exist?  _ Oh, this is just  _ perfect.” _

“Oh, nonsense. The man doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Destin, you can’t expect to do this job all on your own! What will happen to the town if something happens to you? And after all, wouldn’t it be nice to have a woman’s touch around here, especially one trained as a midwife?”

Anna rolled her eyes at the now-bickering pair, taking a seat at the bar a couple of seats away.

Kristoff re-emerged from the kitchen.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Can you make a cosmo?”

The man laughed loudly, and she scowled back at him.

“Not exactly. But I do have all of the boys back here. Jack, Jim…” he indicated a line of bottles of harder liquor than she was used to.

“Fine. Give me a Jim Beam, neat.”

He poured the drink, and then gave her a surprised, slightly impressed look as she downed a large portion of it. It may not be her favorite, but the biting liquid helped to take the edge off of both her chill and her mood as she felt it go down.

“I didn’t know city girls could shoot whiskey,” the barman commented.

“What makes you think I’m a city girl?” Anna asked with an edge on her tone.

“Well for one, you asked me for a cosmo. Then there’s the matter of your clothes.”

Before she could look offended, he quickly added, “Not the way you look! It’s just not exactly...  _ practical  _ for the terrain. Different from folks around here. It’s not like Sven has a subscription to Vogue.”

Anna rolled her eyes. She had worn  _ boots.  _ Fashion boots, granted, but it wasn’t like she had shown up in stilettos.

Kristoff excused himself again and returned with a steaming bowl of...something. It was warm and smelled good, so Anna tried a spoonful. “Wow, this is delicious. What is it?”

“Virgin River’s finest squirrel.”

Anna choked.

“I’m kidding! It was a joke! It’s just beef stew. Sven has it down to a science by now.”

“Send him my compliments.”

“So, what city are you from? I hear you’re our new nurse?”

Anna scoffed. “I was  _ supposed  _ to be. As it turns out, the cabin is a dump, the doctor doesn’t even want me working for him, and I’m getting out of here as soon as possible. I probably can’t leave until tomorrow, though...is there some sort of inn around here where I could stay?”

“There’s one couple that sometimes rents out a room, but he’s a little...well, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Ugh.  _ Perfect. _ ”

“I only have one room in the flat above the bar, and Sven doesn’t have much space either. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Well, it’s no different from everything else since I arrived. I guess I can just sleep in my car. Can I at least get a refill?” she asked, holding out her glass.

“That, I can do.”

She took another bite of stew, enjoying its warmth, when suddenly an awful smell reached her nose. She turned toward Yelena.

“Do you  _ have  _ to smoke?” Anna asked the older woman.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Could you at least not smoke where I’m trying to eat?”

Yelena rolled her eyes. “Prissy city girls. I’d head home and smoke there if you had any way to get back.”

“Kristoff can take her!”

In her argument with Yelena, Anna hadn’t noticed another man--presumably Sven--emerge from the kitchen.

“I don’t usually take people places,” Kristoff muttered drily.

“Yeah, but you also don’t cook, so you might as well make yourself useful,” Sven winked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

“All right, I’ll drive her home. Yelena, you can head out.”

The woman quickly offered her goodbyes and left. While Anna finished her dinner, Doc Mattias finished his whisky and took his leave, and Kristoff began to tidy the rest of the bar.

Anna stood, now realizing how much a few glasses of whisky had affected her, even with the heavy meal. 

“Do you have a restroom?” She asked.

Kristoff pointed, then went to collect her dishes.

  
  


As he walked into the kitchen, Sven gave him a teasing look.

“I saw the chemistry between you two. Don’t act like I’m not the best wingman ever.”

“Did you also see the wedding ring?”

“Ooh, tough break. Well, where’s the husband then?”

“I didn’t exactly ask.”

“Well, now you can. You’re welcome. You haven’t had anything that pretty to look at since Old Man Wilson put down his golden retriever.”

Kristoff rolled his eyes. “Besides, she’s not even staying. Did you hear the whole story about the cabin and the job?”

“Yeah, but you never know.”

“Sven, you’re my best friend, but you’re also extremely annoying.”

“You got that right.”

When Kristoff returned to the bar, Anna was standing hesitantly in front of her stool.

“We can head out. My truck’s around back.”

Anna followed his lead, jumping up into the seat with some effort.

She looked around the truck, noticing the fair amount of equipment in the back, including a gun. She cringed.

“Does everyone around her have huge cars? And guns?”

Kristoff laughed. “It comes with the territory. You never know what you’ll find out here. Deer. Bears. They’re not for  _ people _ , if that’s what you’re worried about. This isn’t the city.”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“That bear in your tavern--did you shoot that?”

“Yes I did. Only because I had to,” he continued quickly. “We try to use bear spray if we can, but when I wound up in the path of an angry mama bear--well, it was me or her, and all I had was my gun.”

“If she was a mother, she was probably just trying to protect her cub!”

“Right, which is why we try not to interfere with nature, but...out here, sometimes that’s how things go.”

She sighed, wishing her sister were here to meet her disdainful look and comment on the barbarism of it all. “Shoot! I forgot to call--but it’s not like I want to hear the  _ ‘I told you so’s  _ right now anyway…” She was talking more to herself than anything, but Kristoff looked over at her.

“Call who? Your husband?”

“My  _ sister. _ ”

“Ah. Is your husband planning to move up here as well?”

“No.”

He paused, clearly waiting for more information, but the usually talkative woman did not elaborate.

“Well, here we are…” Kristoff cringed slightly as he looked at the cabin.

“Can I help you with anything?”

He walked her up to the door, then looked around at the sad state of the cabin’s interior.

Anna sighed. “I guess it’ll have to do for a night. At least I’ve got some blankets. And the fire warmed it up a bit.”

She walked into the small bedroom to look around.

Kristoff cleared his throat. “Well...goodnight, then. If you want to stop by tomorrow morning before you leave, Sven makes a mean breakfast. On the house, for your troubles. I don’t want to leave you with a bad impression of our little town.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but figured it was the least he could do.

She softened. “Thank you, that’s very kind. Have a good night.”

After he had left, Anna went to her car for a small box of her things. She used bottled water to brush her teeth, not trusting the tap, and then spread her blankets out on the sad, stained mattress. Before going to sleep, she glanced back down in the box, and removed a picture frame from one side.

Her wedding photo.

She sighed, replaced it, and cried herself to sleep.

As it turned out, her grief  _ could  _ follow her all the way out here.

  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A startling discovery delays Anna's plan to leave town.

The sunlight was streaming in through the windows by the time Anna woke, feeling surprisingly refreshed. Ignoring her immediate surroundings, she took a moment to appreciate the sounds of nature, a change from the much more industrial sounds of her home.

She got up, wrapped herself in one of the blankets, and walked out into the cabin. It still looked awful in the daylight, but at least the window offered a nice view. And wait—was that a deer?

She quietly opened the door so as not to scare off the animal and breathed in the fresh spring air. Watching the deer lope slowly through the clearing, nibbling on grass and flowers, she began to feel a sense of peace.

Maybe there was something to this small-town life.

As if sensing that something in her life was finally going well, the rotted porch chose this moment to finally give way, discarding her into the mud with a yelp.

_ Fantastic _ .

She didn’t trust the shower, and after all, she wanted to just get out of this place; so she cleaned up as well as she could, put on some fresh clothes, and loaded her few belongings back into her car.

There was only one more thing she needed before leaving this town behind for good:  _ coffee. _

Although the roads were winding, it wasn’t terribly difficult to navigate back to town, mostly because there were so few roads. Finally, she stopped in front of Kristoff and Sven’s, which appeared to be open, and walked in to grab a seat at the bar, near where Kristoff was standing.

“Is there any place to get a latte anywhere near here?”

Kristoff chuckled. “I’m afraid the nearest Starbucks isn’t for miles. Not sure where, exactly, but nowhere close. I can offer you a coffee, though.”

“Coffee would be great. Cream and sugar, please.”

As he poured the mug and she chose from an assortment of sweeteners and creamer packets, she found herself starting a conversation.

“I saw a deer out in the yard this morning. And I have to say that waking up to the sounds of birds and nature was kind of nice. But then, right as I was starting to forgive the place a little, the porch  _ broke  _ and dumped me into the mud! Can you believe it? And then it’s not like I could trust the shower, so now I have to drive all the way home feeling muddy and gross. At least it will all be over.”

“Yikes. So what’s next for you, then?”

“I’ll swallow my pride and go live with my sister. It won’t be bad, I just hate having to admit when I’m wrong, you know? I  _ could  _ try to get my old job back, but I’d really prefer to try something new. Focus more on being a midwife.”

Kristoff nodded silently. “Let me get you some breakfast before you go.”

She sat and sipped her coffee, surprised by how good it tasted—but maybe it was just caffeine deprivation. Kristoff returned with a generous portion of eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

“Oh my gosh, Yelena wasn’t lying about Sven’s cooking. I guess there is something to miss once I leave.”

They were silent for a while, Kristoff going about his work and Anna savoring her breakfast, before the door opened and a teenage boy burst in.

“Uhh, Kristoff? I think there’s something here that you should see…over at Doc’s.”

His tone was frantic, and Kristoff’s eyes met Anna’s before he followed the boy out into the street.

Anna, her curiosity piqued, followed after them.

As it turned out, Doc Mattias’s office was almost directly across the street from the bar, a fact she hadn’t noticed in her annoyance with Yelena as the woman had given her a tour.

Kristoff and the boy stopped on the porch, staring down at something; Anna joined them, and froze, trying to take in the scene.

“It’s…a  _ baby,”  _ She knew she was stating the obvious, but it was just so unbelievable.

She picked up the basket that contained a tiny baby wrapped in a clean, pink blanket, which seemed to have been crocheted by hand.

“She must not have been out here long. She’s not cold, her coloring is good, and she seems well cared for…”

Kristoff had walked into the building. “Doc?” He looked around, then came back to announce that the doctor seemed to be out.

Anna rushed in with the child. It was small, but well cared for, with a waiting area that led into a small office and an exam room. She walked into the exam room, placing the baby on the hospital bed and unwrapping the blanket.

“The umbilical cord was cleanly cut, but not long ago—this is a newborn.”

She continued to talk as she took the baby over to the scale, noting her weight.

“I should get my medical bag from my car. And we’ll need diapers and formula—I’m sure she’ll need to eat soon.”

Kristoff nodded. “Olaf, can you go to the general store and ask about formula and diapers? I’ll stay here with the baby.”

Anna hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it. I have nieces and nephews.”

Anna paused, then handed him the child. Despite his size and significant muscle, he was surprisingly gentle, carefully supporting the baby’s head. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’ll be right back.”

When she returned with the bag, Kristoff and the baby were still calm. She thanked him, took the child, and got back to work.

She heard the door open. Kristoff greeted the doctor and offered a brief explanation of what had happened. Doc Mattias walked quickly into the exam room.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

“I’m just examining her. She seems healthy, but she’s a newborn. Clearly well cared for. Left here clean, with a clean blanket and baby basket…”

The doctor took the child into his arms and examined her. Anna continued.

“Is this…common around here? Do you have any idea who might have left her?”

“No clue,” Doc Mattias was still focused on the baby, deep in thought. “People around here don’t just do that sort of thing. And none of my patients are due to give birth this soon.”

“Could it be someone from the camps?” Kristoff offered.

“I just came from there. Judging by the care and hygiene, though, I would guess not. Although there was a girl who was pregnant, and I haven’t seen her in a while…maybe she left the camps before giving birth.”

“Are there any hospitals around here where the mother might have gone? If the baby’s here, that means there’s a mother somewhere who hasn’t had any medical attention.”

“Closest hospital is Grace Valley, about an hour’s drive. I’ll call over there and look into some other leads. You’re all right here with the baby?” Doc Mattias asked Anna, handing her back.

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m a certified nurse midwife. This is kind of my job.”

“Fair enough. Kristoff, can you ask Gerda to send word through the phone tree? We need to find the mother.”

“We also need to call social services,” Anna prompted.

Doc Mattias scoffed. “This isn’t the city. Around here, we take care of our own.”

“But you’re not immune from the  _ law.  _ You need to notify social services that we have an abandoned child. It’s our professional responsibility! If you won’t do it, I will.”

Doc Mattias stared at her.

“ _ Calm down, feisty pants…”  _ Kristoff advised under his breath.

Anna rolled her eyes.

“I’ll put in a call to social services,” Mattias acquiesced, “But be prepared not to hear back for a while. They have a lot of space to cover around here.”

“So what do we do with the baby while we wait?” Anna asked.

“She’ll stay here. I can take care of her until the mother turns up.”

“And you think you’ll be able to care for her on your own with all of your other responsibilities? Will you hear her crying at night and wake up?”

“What are you implying?”

“That maybe I should stay. Not forever, just until we get everything worked out with this child. The only problem is that I don’t have a safe place to stay with a baby.”

The doctor sighed. “I guess that would be sensible. I’m not offering you a job,” he warned firmly, “But you could sleep here while we work this out. The only bed I have is that one,” he indicated the hospital bed in the exam room, “But there’s a crib and other supplies here.”

“Great. I just need to notify my sister. Do you have a phone I could use?”

He pointed to an old landline hanging on the wall.

Kristoff and Doc set off to contact the others while Anna picked up the phone and dialed Elsa’s number, realizing a second too late that her sister would likely be furious with her lack of contact.

“Hello?”

“Elsa? It’s me, Anna.”

“ANNA! I was worried sick! What happened? Are you all right? I was about to send a search party, with helicopters…”

“I’m so sorry. I have  _ no  _ phone service out here, my car got stuck in a ditch and someone had to pull it out, and the cabin they promised me was a disaster. You’re right, this was a terrible idea.”

“But you’re ok? And you’re coming home, then?”

Anna sighed. “Yes, I’m fine. And I will come and stay with you. But first, there’s something here that I need to figure out.”

“What is it?”

“Someone left a baby on the steps of the doctor’s office. We have no idea where she came from. I don’t want to leave before we come up with a plan to care for her, but once that’s all worked out, I’ll leave.”

“Anna, a baby? Is that really your responsibility? And where are you going to stay?”

“Well, it is my  _ job  _ as a midwife, and I’m going to stay here at the office. It’s just temporary. No need to worry.”

“But I  _ do  _ worry! I mean, taking responsibility for a child…isn’t that a little…I mean, it’s just a little  _ soon _ to…”

“I get it! But I’m not going to get overly attached. We’re going to call social services, try to find the mother, and I’m sure we can find a foster family here in town. I just can’t leave before this is resolved.”

Elsa sighed. “All right. I understand. Just please stay safe! And give me a way to contact you!”

“You can call this number since I’ll be staying here anyway. But don’t panic! It will be fine.”

“If you say so. Well, at least you’ll be back soon. I’ll have your room ready for you whenever you get here.”

“Thanks, Elsa. I appreciate it.”

She hung up the phone and walked back out into the office, where Olaf had returned with powdered formula.

“They don’t have any diapers, but they can get some when Oaken goes back into town to restock.”

“I have some here for now. Thanks, Olaf,” Doc Mattias offered.

Anna went to work preparing some formula for the baby, and then set to the more difficult task of trying to feed her. She tried all of the usual tricks, but the baby refused to take the bottle. She kept trying, hoping that eventually, hunger and reflexes would take over.

Meanwhile, word had spread throughout the town, and a stream of visitors arrived to see the baby, speculate about the mother, and welcome Anna to town.

Gerda, who co-owned the general store, and her friend, Kari, stopped by with spare blankets for the baby and homemade pies for Anna and Doc. Noticing the mud that Anna hadn’t completely gotten out of her hair, they offered to take the baby while she showered.

Yelena arrived both to see the baby and to pester Anna and Doc about keeping Anna around. Anna promised to stay until the baby was settled, but not any longer.

Another woman, Lily, stopped by with a bunch of supplies. “I raised six children of my own,” she explained, “and now I’ve already got grandchildren in my forties. So I have some experience. If you need any help, I live on a farm outside of town.”

“That’s so nice,” Anna commented, grateful for the help.

Doc was in and out of the office, following leads about where the baby might have come from.

“I talked to my contacts over in the camps, and the woman I’d seen before works in a gas station now, but she still hasn’t given birth.”

“What do you mean by ‘the camps’?” Anna felt naïve asking, but figured she should know.

“Marijuana growers, mostly. They run quite the business around here. You don’t want to get caught up with them, though. Lots of criminal activity. Be careful.”

“It is legal now, though, right?” Anna asked, confused.

“Yes, but many of their employees and employment practices aren’t. It’s hard to find people who will spend their time and resources growing out in the middle of nowhere. Many of them are people who want to be ‘off the grid’, who wouldn’t be hired anywhere else. And after all, the operations were here long before they were legal.”

“So the baby might have come from there?”

Doc Mattias shrugged. “Maybe. It’s not likely that it’s someone from town; we would have noticed. But I’m telling you, the mother will show up eventually.”

Across the street, Kristoff was busy for much of the day as a result of the crowd that Anna and the baby had attracted. Everyone wanted to know the story from Kristoff and Olaf about how they had found the baby, but neither had much to share.

Olaf worked at the bar, mostly cleaning and doing odd jobs, when he wasn’t in school or caring for his grandmother. Kristoff had tried to take the boy under his wing from the time he had moved to Virgin River at the age of ten, when his mother had died after a lifelong struggle with addiction. His father was nowhere to be found. Kristoff checked in on them periodically, but now that Olaf was sixteen, he had taken over most of the responsibility of maintaining their house. Kristoff was impressed by his maturity and happy to help him support himself and his grandmother.

While everyone bustled around, Yelena came to see Kristoff at the bar.

“We need to think of a way to convince Anna to stay in town.”

“Why is it so important?” Kristoff asked nonchalantly.

“First of all, it took ages for  _ anyone  _ to answer about the job opportunity; and secondly, she’s way overqualified for the job. If we can keep her here, it will be good for the whole town.”

“Plus, that would mean you would win the argument with Mattias.”

Yelena glared at him, but he smiled, not backing down.

“You could make yourself useful, you know. Maybe take her around town tomorrow. Show her what there is to like.”

“Why me?” Kristoff asked.

“You spend a lot of time hiking and fishing and all of that. You must know some nice spots for experiencing nature.”

She wasn’t wrong. Kristoff sighed. “I’ll see if I can get some time off in the afternoon.”

Yelena gave him a smug look before leaving to talk with his other patrons.

Great. Now he was apparently the town’s tour guide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna settles into life in Virgin River...for now, at least.

At the end of her first full day in town, Anna agreed to watch the baby while Mattias went across the street to Kristoff and Sven’s for dinner. When he returned, she would have a break to do the same.

When she walked into the now-familiar tavern, it was more crowded than she had previously seen it. Many of the people she had met throughout the day greeted her as she passed by, sometimes introducing new people as well. It would take her a while to learn all of the names and faces--she quickly reminded herself that she may not stay long enough to get to know many people anyway.

When she finally reached the bar and ordered a beer from Kristoff, he hesitated in front of her. She looked questioningly at him, and he cleared his throat, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.

“So...I was wondering if you might want to take some time tomorrow to see some of the nicer parts of Virgin River. You’ve had kind of a wild first day here, and I thought maybe you could use a break? Do some sightseeing?”

Anna smiled. “That would be really nice! As long as you don’t mind me bringing a baby along, that is.”

“Of course not. I’ll stop by sometime in the early afternoon, after the lunch rush. And, I’ll pack some food?”

“Sounds great!”

“All right then.” He nodded, gave a sort of knock on the bar, and acknowledged a customer requesting a refill.

Anna giggled. Maybe, like the town, Kristoff wasn’t quite as rough as first impressions might suggest.

  
  
  
  


Having finished her meal and returned to the office, Anna now returned to worrying about the baby, who was still refusing formula. She had tried everything, and while the baby had eaten enough that she wasn’t in danger, she needed more nourishment to follow a healthy pattern of growth and weight gain.

Eventually, Anna slept, waking whenever the baby cried to calm her and resume her feeding attempts.

At least this was different from the previous night, she pondered. At least the sense of purpose--and the sheer exhaustion--distracted her from her previous thoughts.

When daylight finally streamed in through the window and Anna woke up for good, she crossed over to the crib. “Good morning, Chloe,” she cooed, lifting the baby out of the crib to hold her to her chest.

She froze. When had she started calling the baby Chloe?

She figured it was all right to have a temporary name for her...after all, once they located her mother or found adoptive parents, the involved parties could decide on an official name for the birth certificate.

For now, she just wanted some way to address the baby girl. That wasn’t so bad, was it?

She could practically hear her sister’s voice assigning deeper implications to the action, using it as proof that maybe this wasn’t a good idea...but Elsa wasn’t here, and Anna was doing just fine on her own, thank you very much.

It was still early, but it seemed as if the doctor had left. The office was quiet, and looking out the window, she noticed that his pickup truck was gone. She prepared a bottle for the baby and a cup of coffee for herself, and made her way onto the porch, where she sat and observed the small town.

The houses looked older, not always well-maintained, but quaint and inviting, with some of them painted in unusual pastels not found in the city. She saw Olaf, whom she had met previously--Kristoff’s son, maybe?--ride his bike to a small gathering of people, most of them children. After a few minutes, a school bus arrived to pick them up, and parents waved their goodbyes and began to disperse. The group was open and friendly with one another, likely having performed this morning ritual for years. Remembering what Yelena had said about the town not having a school, Anna wondered how far they would have to ride each morning. After all, it was still quite early.

Other residents sat out on their porches, some of them chatting lightly over mugs of coffee or tea. Yelena walked into the general store, which was just opening, offering Anna a nod as she saw her from across the street. Kristoff was chopping wood, of all things, and throwing it into what might have been a smoker for meat or fish. Someone with a pickup truck filled with fishing poles stopped in front of him, and they exchanged a few lighthearted words before the truck departed.

She sat for a while, enjoying the unusual fresh air, before returning to the exam room to straighten it for the day and record Chloe’s--the baby’s vitals.

Eventually, the door opened, and a tentative female voice called, “Hello? Is anyone in here?”

Anna rushed out to greet the woman--younger than her, and heavily pregnant--and invite her in.

“Doc Mattias isn’t here, but is there anything I can do to help?”

“Actually, yes. I’m not due for about a month, but I’ve been having contractions, and I’m worried that something might be wrong. Could you check for me?”

“Of course! Come on in. What’s your name?”

“Molly. Molly Porter.”

As Anna prepared for the exam, the young woman continued to talk.

“We were all really happy to hear that there was a woman here, especially one who’s a midwife. We all love Doc Mattias, but...well, sometimes it’s nice to talk to someone who can relate more, you know?”

“I can understand that,” Anna smiled.

She finished the exam, and, removing her gloves, smiled at her new patient, and said, “Everything looks great! The baby will definitely be coming within the next month, but what you’re experiencing now are called Braxton Hicks contractions. They call it ‘false labor’, but it doesn’t feel false, does it?”

Molly smiled, clearly relaxed. “Thank you. I’m so glad nothing is wrong--this is my first child. My husband and I are really excited.”

“That’s so great! How long have you been married?”

“Just under a year.”

“Aw.”

“Will you be here to help deliver the baby?”

Anna considered the question. “You know, I hope I will be! But right now, I’m staying in the exam room. I’ll need to find somewhere else so that there will be room for you and the baby!”

Molly offered some homemade pies--presumably an acceptable form of payment in Doc’s eyes, and Anna agreed--and left the office.

Anna smiled to herself after the woman left. This was the kind of work she had come here to do. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she stayed.

Then again, she still didn’t have a place to stay, and her employer wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about the idea of employing her.

Doc Mattias returned shortly after, and Anna excitedly recounted her experience with Molly, trying not to sound too smug about the fact that his patient had requested her help.

“I recorded the appointment notes in her file, which I found in your office.”

“Rather nosy of you, but I guess I can’t complain,” he said drily, reviewing the file.

“By the way, where do you go in the mornings? House calls?”

He looked her over carefully. “Something like that.”

“Can I...come along? Not that I’m accepting the job--which apparently doesn’t exist? But I might as well help out while I’m here.”

He sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. Anna tried to make herself as useful as possible by straightening up the exam room, organizing files, and greeting visitors, most of whom came more for gossip than for medical help.

Gerda and Kari, the friends from the general store, looked after Chloe for a bit so that Anna could shower and prepare for her picnic. When she accidentally mentioned the name she had given to the baby in front of the two women, it became practically official.

“What a lovely name! Of course she should be called something other than ‘that baby girl,’” Gerda offered.

They were a bit too excited when she mentioned her picnic with Kristoff.

“How nice that you’ll be able to spend time with someone closer to your own age! Although you’re always welcome to come watch the soaps with us in the back of the store.”

“That sounds nice! How long have you two been friends?” Anna asked.

“Oh, about as long as we can remember! We both grew up here, see. Went to school together. We’ve lived other places at various times, but we always ended up back home.”

Anna nodded. They were like sisters. Maybe even closer.

“Oh, before I forget, we’re throwing Kari a little party tomorrow night for her birthday.Just a little get together at Kristoff and Sven’s. A potluck sort of deal. We would love it if you would stop by!”

“That would be great! What can I bring?”

“Oh, no worries, we’ve got it covered! You’re new here. Just bring yourself.”

Anna smiled at the continued kindness of everyone she had met here. She bundled up Chloe, put her in a carseat that one of the residents had leant them; and when Kristoff arrived at the door, they strapped the baby into the back seat of his pickup and hit the road.

  
  
  
  
  


Kristoff capitalized on an unusual moment of silence on their journey to ask something that had been on his mind since his conversation with Yelena.

“So what made you suddenly decide to leave the city and come all the way out to Virgin River?”

Anna shrugged. “I liked the idea of small town life.”

“That was it, then? You just up and left?”

“Well, I had the job first. I heard about it through a recruiter and thought it would be nice.”

“And then it wasn’t.”

“The cabin wasn’t. The town is growing on me a little bit.”

“Even Doc Mattias?”

“He’s not so bad. Still probably doesn’t want me working here, but he  _ is  _ letting me stay in his office, isn’t he?”

“Fair enough. But I still just can’t get past the fact that you came up here,  _ alone _ , having never seen it before.”

Anna crossed her arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kristoff shrugged. “It just seems a little…”

“Crazy?” She asked, tone accusatory.

“Not crazy. I didn’t say crazy. Just…trusting, I guess?”

“Well, my sister has said ‘crazy’ enough. But what’s so wrong with trusting people? People in this town seem so kind! Except maybe you, with your rude questions, but...it’s a community, you know?”

“Yeah. I like that, too.”

“So have you always lived here?”

“Nope. Moved here about 5 years ago.”

“Alone?” Anna asked teasingly.

“No. I have Sven.”

“So you knew each other before?”

“Yep.”

“How did you meet?”

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably. “We were marines. Did a couple of tours together. Iraq, Afghanistan...”

“Wow. Voluntarily?”

“Well, yeah. They don’t exactly draft anymore.”

“Right. Stupid question. It’s just...wow, that’s...a lot.”

“I guess it was. So once we got out, we decided to move up here and start Kristoff and Sven’s.”

“Why here? I mean, if it’s so unreasonable for me to choose it…”

He rolled his eyes. She wasn’t going to let him get past that, was she?

“We liked to come out here to camp. Good hiking and fishing. Something tells me you’re not exactly the camping type,” he teased.

“I could camp if I wanted to!”

“Have you ever wanted to?”

“Not the point!”

Now they were laughing slightly as Kristoff pulled off the road.

“Here we are. We’ll have to climb down these rocks, but I can help you.”

“Maybe I don’t  _ need  _ your help,” she quipped, holding the baby carrier against her hip and shutting the back door.

He held up his hands. “Sorry I don’t want you to kill yourself. Or the baby.”

She agreed to let Kristoff hold Chloe while she clambered down the rocks--not gracefully, but she made it--and then he handed the baby down and joined her.

She turned around to see a small lake surrounded by trees, whose spring blossoms reflected in the glassy surface of the water. As if on cue, an eagle flew by overhead.

“Wow. This is breathtaking.”

“Sure is.” Kristoff had absentmindedly picked up a rock, and he skipped it across the water. He then got to work setting out a blanket, and removed some sandwiches from a cooler.

Anna set down the baby carrier and lifted Chloe out of it, placing her on her lap.

“I love sandwiches. Perfect for one-handed eating.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Kristoff spoke again, remembering the mission he had been given by Yelena.

“How long do you think you’ll stay?”

“Not sure. I want to get everything sorted out with Chloe--”

“Chloe?”

“The baby. That’s what I’ve been calling her.”

  
“Oh.”

“And then it would be great to help a woman in town with her birth in a month or so, but I don’t have anywhere to stay except for the room where she’ll be giving birth.”

“That could get a little cramped.”

“Right. And I know my sister wants me to come back and stay with her, which would be nice, but it would also be nice to accomplish what I came here for, you know?”

He nodded, even though he still had a sense that he didn’t  _ really  _ know why she had come in the first place.

“So anyway, I guess I’ll just take it one day at a time.”

“Not one for planning, then?”

She chuckled. “Usually I am. It’s just...lately I’ve felt like...well, plans don’t always work out the way we expect, do they?”

He wondered if this sudden life lesson had anything to do with the ring on her left hand, but he didn’t dare ask. 

She broke the silence next. “So what about family? You mentioned having nieces and nephews?”

“Yep. Three sisters, all married, although the youngest just recently. You have a sister? Any other siblings?”

“Just Elsa. And your parents?”

“They live in Sacramento. Yours?”

“I’m technically an orphan.”

“Technically?”   
  


“Well, I was fifteen when my parents died. It was a helicopter accident while they were on vacation.”

“That’s awful. I’m sorry to hear it.”

“Yeah, well, Elsa was eighteen then, and she tried to step in and take care of me as much as she could. Stayed home for college and everything. We had some family friends helping out as well.”

“So the two of you are close?”

“Yeah. Well, mostly. We’ve had our difficult moments.”

“Understandable.”

Kristoff considered carefully whether he wanted to share the next bit of information.

“I guess I’m technically an orphan as well. Adopted from foster care when I was eight.”

“Well, that makes three of us then,” Anna mused, indicating the baby on her lap.

“I guess so. I guess that’s also why...well, I understand where Mattias was coming from, not wanting to call social services until we have all the information.”

He expected Anna to become as heated as she had been before, but she just looked at him, eyes surprisingly open and lacking in that showy sort of pity that he got whenever he mentioned the foster system.

“I can understand that. But it’s still my job, and I have to make sure it’s done right.”

“I can understand that, too.”

Chloe began to cry, and Anna got to work trying to feed her a bottle, offering Kristoff the rest of her sandwich. 

They kept their conversation lighter on the way back to the office, and overall, Kristoff felt that it had been an enjoyable time.

"Thanks for inviting me out. It was really nice," Anna commented.

"You're welcome. Although I can't really take credit for the idea seeing as I was pressured by Yelena to show you that our town isn't so bad."

"Ahh, so it was out of guilt on her part, huh?"

"I wouldn't say guilt so much as...determination to make you stay?"

"I see. And how do you feel about that?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I wouldn't object to you staying, but I'm not going to pressure you, either."

Anna nodded thoughtfully.

  
  


They parted ways, and Kristoff walked back into the bar and got to work, an idea forming in the back of his mind. By the time Olaf walked in after school, he had made a decision.

“Olaf, how would you like to make a little extra money outside of the bar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a slow chapter, but they needed a break in the midst of all of the wild events of the past few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Early on Friday morning, Doc Mattias asked Gerda to come over and watch Chloe. "I want to show you something," he explained to Anna.

They got into Doc's truck and headed out of the town, down unfamiliar mountain roads reminiscent of the ones where Anna had first gotten herself stuck--although she had no idea if they were even traveling in the same direction.

After a quiet drive on the winding gravel paths, Anna noticed a pile of miscellaneous junk and detritus scattered around in seemingly the middle of nowhere. And then, with a gasp, she noticed the people.

They were sitting on lawn chairs, but there were no real homes in sight; just more scattered objects, and a fire pit.

The most startling aspect, though, were the injuries on those closest to the road. A man with an arm hanging at an unnatural angle; a woman with a large bruise surrounding one eye; a man with a long, gray beard who seemed unfazed by his surroundings and odd assortment of companions.

"A fight broke out one night," he explained; "We're here to clean up the injuries."

He parked the truck and addressed her one more time in a hushed tone. "Stay close to me. Don't ask too many questions or start any trouble. Just do as I tell you."

They greeted Mattias in a way that was familiar, but wary, especially when they spotted Anna.

"This is Anna. She's a nurse and midwife who works with me. She's just here to help. Nothing else."

They didn't address her in any way, but they seemed to accept the explanation after some hesitation.

Mattias sent Anna to work with the woman while he examined the man's arm and put it in a sling. They were silent except for the occasional instructions they needed to give the patients. When the man opened his mouth to respond, his teeth bore the telltale signs of a habitual meth user.

Anna tried to ask the woman a couple of questions that she thought were innocuous enough: what was her name? How did she like the area? A look from the man Mattias bandaged sent the woman back into silence, and Anna reluctantly followed Mattias's recommendation for silence as well.

When they finally climbed back into the truck, Anna could bear the silence no longer.

"Who are those people? What are they doing out here? Shouldn't someone be calling the police? That man is clearly beating on that woman! And both of them should have gone to a hospital!"

Mattias sighed. "Look. It's not that I disagree with anything you're saying. But like I said, it's different out here. They don't trust hospitals or authorities, and if there was any sign of police activity, they'd just pack up and leave. If I didn't just do my job and gain their trust, they'd have no help at all."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest. She still didn't agree, but arguing seemed a moot point. Instead, she paid close attention to the route back to Virgin River.

  
  
  
  


Kristoff started early that morning, before the time when his regulars would come by for breakfast. Olaf was headed to school and Sven needed to start food preparation, but he figured he could at least assess the damage.

Anna was right--the porch, its wood rotted from time and lack of upkeep, had collapsed. Other than that, the cabin was salvageable.

Most of the requirements for the inside were simple: cleaning some dust off, applying a fresh coat of paint...the plumbing worked, although he let the water run to clear out the pipes. Filtration wouldn't be a bad idea, either.

He made a list of supplies, did a few quick fixes, and headed back to the bar.

  
  
  


There was way too much food for just her and Mattias anyway. Some of it--baked goods, jams, farm-grown veggies and herbs--they took over to Kristoff and Sven's. But during her usual lunch break, Anna took a basket of leftovers from the townspeople's generous gifts over to the camp they had visited earlier. They regarded her even more warily than the first time; she simply dropped the basket and left as quickly as her "useless car" (in the words of everyone in Virgin River) would take her.

  
  
  


That evening, Doc Mattias made no complaint about staying with Chloe so that Anna could attend the party for Kari. Kristoff and Sven's was even more crowded than usual, with loud music, generous helpings of food, and small gatherings of people all around, playing cards or just talking and laughing.

Anna felt oddly at home among the many faces--some familiar, some not--as she weaved through the crowd.

As much as she enjoyed the light, positive attention, one source of attention was unwanted.

"Well, who do we have here?" a man leered, placing his arm over Anna's shoulders, the smell of alcohol distinct on his breath.

"Lay off, Jim," Oaken warned, looming over the man and offering Anna an apologetic look.

Gerda came up next. "So sorry about JoEllen's husband. The man isn't ever pleasant, but especially not when he drinks."

"Why is he still invited to these gatherings, then?" Anna asked, anger rising within her.

"Mostly for JoEllen's sake. Poor thing needs a break from handling him on her own."

Anna sighed. She supposed that she could accept the explanation. She was an experienced nurse, and knew that women in bad situations couldn't always be convinced to get out, especially when they had no other options.

As a distraction, she approached Kristoff at the bar. Sven, taking a break from cooking due to the potluck, was mingling; his loud laugh echoed through the crowd. Kristoff still remained at his usual station.

"Busy night, huh? Does this happen often?"

He shrugged. "On occasion. We don't mind being a place where people can gather and have a good time. Plus, everyone knows and likes Kari."

"That's good."

Something in his expression darkened, and he lowered his voice. "I see you met Jim."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Sorry about that. As I'm sure you know, most people here are pleasant, but...everywhere has its issues."

"So I've learned," Anna mused, sipping the drink Kristoff had served her; "Mattias took me over to one of the camps today."

"Really? I'm not sure if that's the best idea…" Kristoff had a skeptical look on his face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I just wouldn't want anything to happen. That's all."

"Excuse me, but I am perfectly capable of handling myself. You should have seen some of what I dealt with back in LA."

"I can imagine."

"And after all, there's no point in being here if I'm not going to help."

"Fair enough. But there are enough ways to help here in town, don't you think?"

  
  


She rolled her eyes and headed back out into the crowd, where Olaf excitedly introduced her to his grandmother and a couple of other kids from the local high school. She checked in with Molly, the young pregnant woman, and met her husband; and found out that another woman in town would be giving birth within a few months' time as well.

She was rudely interrupted in a conversation about the woman's birth plan by a familiar voice slurring, "Hey, glad I caught you again."

  
  
  


Kristoff saw the scene unfold as if in slow motion. He wasn't  _ staring  _ at Anna--he wasn't  _ creepy _ \--but he did notice that Jim had slipped under the radar and found her again. Just as he got a little too close and Kristoff was about to storm out from behind the bar, it happened.

Jim fell to the floor with a sudden crash that sent the bar into silence.

Above him stood Anna, looking as shocked as everyone else as she quickly released his arm.

She then quickly met Kristoff's eyes, a look of embarrassment on her face, and he knew that he looked like a gaping idiot, but what could he say? It was impressive.

  
  
  


Anna had a few thoughts in the silence after Jim hit the ground.

One: the jerk deserved it after thinking he could grab her butt and get away with it.

Two: the self-defense techniques she had learned after  _ certain events  _ had actually worked.

And three: what a way to make a first impression in a small town.

  
  
  


The silence dissipated as a few men ushered an angry and wobbly Jim out of the bar. A meek and embarrassed wife followed, for which Anna felt awful. Still, she found herself encountering men and women alike who applauded her effort to stand up for herself; she hadn't been the man's first unsuspecting victim.

Disgruntled, Anna approached Kristoff again.

"Why do you still serve that guy if he's come onto every woman in town?"

"Believe me, I don't. The stuff he drinks is...well, not something we serve here. But I have to hand it to you for that…"

"Spectacle?"

"Something like that. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Self defense class. City girls aren't as weak as you think."

She winked at him and turned away, hearing him chuckle behind her as she left.

  
  
  


The next morning, Kristoff and Olaf left early in the morning to work on the cabin. Olaf was excited to help, but as usual, asked a lot of tiring questions. Most were about logistics, but they soon veered into less comfortable territory.

“So why are you doing this anyway? Did Yelena put you up to it?”

“Not necessarily, although she definitely wants Anna to stay, so this would help.”   
  


“But she’s not paying you or anything? Is Anna?”

“Anna doesn’t know. It’s...a surprise, I guess.”

“That’s a nice surprise! It seems like kind of a lot to do for someone you just met, you know?”

“I guess, but it’s also for Yelena and for the town. We do need someone else to help out around here with medical needs.”

“That’s true. It would be nice if she could help my grandma with her diabetes. But you don’t really have any medical conditions, do you? You’re not dying or anything?”

“No! Of course not.”

“So then why go through all the trouble of keeping her here?”

“Like I said: for the town.”

“Or maybe because she’s pretty?”

“Olaf!”

“I’m just saying,” he shrugged. “It’s been a while since you last had a girlfriend, right?”

Kristoff sighed. He had been in a casual fling--not so much a relationship--with a woman from Clear River up until a few months ago, when they had realized that their casual arrangement wasn’t quite working, but something more serious also wouldn’t seem to work.

“Did Sven put you up to this?”

“No, why? Does he think you like her? Ha! I’m definitely right then.”

Kristoff rolled his eyes, thankful that they had reached the cabin so that they could actually get to work.

Olaf was thankfully silent as he worked, likely due to the fact that Kristoff kept him busy; but when he mentioned moving on to the porch, the teen became overly excited and tried to lift the lumber out of the truck by himself.

“Olaf, wait. Let me--”

With a crash and a series of metallic clangs, the pile of boards fell, somehow setting off a nail gun as the contents of the truck shifted.

“Ahhh! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Olaf called, but Kristoff was silent, drifting away from the moment. Everything was distant except for the ringing in his ears.

Silence. Deep breaths.

“Kristoff?”

“It’s fine, Olaf. You didn’t mean it. Just please listen next time, all right?”

The boy nodded solemnly, waiting for Kristoff to take up the other end of the board he was carrying.

  
  


Kristoff sighed. It had been years, and he had gotten better at handling moments like these--only Sven really knew that they happened, and he of all people understood--but when would they finally end?

  
  
  
  
  


When Anna woke, she was staring at the ceiling of the exam room, too-familiar words ringing in her ears.

_ “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Westergaard, but it’s simply unlikely to happen. I wish I had better news.” _

_ Five years of marriage. Nearly three years of waiting, of dashed hopes, of single lines. _

She shook her head and looked to the crib by her side. Chloe was still asleep.

It had been a week now, and in spite of the newness of everything in Virgin River, time had passed quickly. She was taking care of Chloe with plenty of help from neighbors, and the baby was thriving, and experiencing surprising weight gain in spite of her reluctance to feed whenever Anna tried. Maybe, she thought, the older women simply had a knack for this after years of practice. She would have to learn from them.

She enjoyed going across to the general store during slow afternoons to watch overly dramatic soap operas with Kari and Gerda, who filled her in on the intense and convoluted romantic backstories of each character.

In the evenings, she stopped by Kristoff and Sven’s, enjoying her easy (albeit sometimes teasing and sarcastic) conversations with the bartender. She kept in touch with Elsa, feeling relieved and yet slightly guilty that her sister had stopped asking for a solid date on when she might come home.

She tried to placate her sister with other news: descriptions (and sometimes pictures) of local wildlife, stories from the soap operas and ones from the town gossip that were nearly as dramatic, and assurances that in spite of late-night wakeups with the baby, she was sleeping better than she had in a long time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the party was cut from the Virgin River Netflix series, but was in the book, and I found that very disappointing. So here it is!


	5. Chapter 5

One morning, Anna was on a run through some trails near town when she happened upon a clearing. There was a fairly large pond, and fishermen stood quietly around it, casting and recasting their lines. Anna realized that she recognized a couple of them.

“Kristoff! Sven! Hi!”

Sven grinned and waved her over; Kristoff, too, greeted her, though with slightly less enthusiasm.

“Anna! Have you ever been fly fishing before?” Sven asked.

“No, but it looks like fun!”

“Come on over, we’ll show you! Right, Kristoff?”

“I guess so? You don’t have to if it’s not something that interests you. Why are you out here, anyway?”

Anna had now walked over to them, catching her breath. “I was on a run!”

Sven said, “Nice!” while Kristoff said, “Ew. Why?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “It’s beautiful out here! I used to be stuck with pictures of nature on a treadmill while running, but now there’s actual nature!”

“Nature, I can understand,” Kristoff conceded; “Running voluntarily? Not so much.”

“Ah, don’t listen to him! Here, take this fishing pole.”

Kristoff appeared disinterested while Sven explained to her how to hold the fishing pole, but he looked back occasionally when Sven asked for input.

Finally, Anna cast out into the pond, looking to Sven for approval.

“Great! Now pull it back! With fly fishing, you want to keep your line moving.”

It was going all right until she decided to change direction slightly, and got so close to hitting Kristoff with the pole that his hat flew off.

Finally, she caught a fish, and whooped with excitement as she reeled it in. Once she saw it up close--all scales and gaping mouth, beady eyes and a hook through it--she was slightly less enthusiastic.

“Ah, what do I do with it now?” She asked.

Sven laughed. “Generally, you take it off and throw it back. Since this is your first one, Kristoff can help you.”

“Why me?”

“Because I just caught my own fish over here,” Sven bragged, waving his pole for emphasis.

Kristoff walked over and detached the struggling creature, returning it to the water with surprising gentleness.

“You know, I think I see why people like this. It’s pretty peaceful, but there’s also a sense of purpose, you know?”

“Yeah, I also appreciate that,” Kristoff agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


When she returned to Doc’s office and walked into the exam room to check on Chloe, the sight in front of her made her halt.

It was Lily--not surprising, as she had come to watch Chloe, as she had done on multiple occasions. 

The surprising part was that she was breastfeeding the baby.

Gears clicked in her head, trying to find an explanation other than the obvious one.

It couldn’t be…

“Lily?”

The woman started, quickly fixing her blouse as the baby protested the loss of nourishment. Lily cradled Chloe to her chest.

“I can explain…” but before she did, tears began to roll down her face. She crumpled before Anna’s eyes as Anna rushed to replace the baby in her crib. She sat down next to the woman and placed an arm around her.

Mattias was out on a house call, giving the women time to talk in private.

“I just wanted to make sure she was all right. None of my kids took well to a bottle, see, and...I couldn’t let her go hungry.”

“Of course not. You care about her,” Anna assured her.

Lily scoffed. “Leaving a baby outside an office unattended doesn’t exactly bode well for caring about her, does it?”

“You knew she would be cared for. You made sure of it. I’m more worried about you. Lily, it’s not at all uncommon for women to panic in situations like this. With the hormones you experience after birth…”

Lily sniffed. “I did always seem to go into a fog after the little ones were born. I was so lucky to have Buck there to help out.”

Anna recognized something in the hollowness of the woman’s eyes.

“Lily, where is Buck now?”

“He passed. Just over six months ago.”

Anna closed her eyes, a pit in her stomach growing in sympathy with the woman as she continued.

“I just...how could I do it without him? Take care of the farm, raise another child...I’ll be so old when she’s grown! What if something happens to me? And you always hear stories about childless couples hoping for a baby...I just thought someone would come forward and see this as a blessing. I was too terrified to admit that she was mine, or to tell anyone that I was pregnant...I’m not sure I fully believed it myself.”

Anna sat in silence while the woman poured out her fears.

“What about your children?” Anna asked. “Do any of them live nearby? Could they help out?”

Lily took a deep breath. “It would kill me if they ever found out what I’d done.”

“It shouldn’t, Lily. Grief, hormones...those are both things that cause people to make decisions they wouldn’t normally make. I promise you, people will understand. But you need to reach out and ask for help. We’ve put in a call to social services.”

At this, Lily looked up at Anna, a pained expression in her eyes. “What will happen to Chloe if they find out what I did?”

“Well, it’s complicated, but it’s not too late for you to regain custody. You have grown children and no past record, and your circumstances explain what happened. They’ll make sure you get the proper help and support that you need to raise the baby. I can take care of her for as long as you need, but they’ll prever to have her stay with a relative. Which means talking to your family.”

The woman sighed, steeling herself. “I suppose I can’t keep quiet forever.”

“And you shouldn’t have to. It’s all right to need a little bit of help sometimes!”

Anna realized that her words were slightly hypocritical given her secrecy since arriving in Virgin River; in a sense, though, she felt that her experience gave her a bit more understanding of Lily’s situation.

They decided that Anna would keep Lily’s secret--only informing Doc Mattias and social services--until a social worker was in touch with them. At that point, Lily would inform her children before social services tried to contact other relatives.

Anna made Lily a cup of tea, and they sat for a while, alternating between silence and small talk, until Lily felt ready to go back to her farm.

Once she left, Anna got out her laptop and searched for the social service contact in their area. The office was in a different town, and there was a bit of a drive from there to Virgin River; but Anna struggled to understand how it had been almost three weeks without a response. 

Given this delay, she was surprised when a woman promptly answered the phone and asked her reason for calling.

“Hi, this is Anna Westergaard, a nurse midwife in Virgin River. I’m calling with new information about a case here involving an abandoned newborn. We’ve located her mother, who is open to working toward reunification.”

There was a pause on the other end.

“I’m sorry, you said a newborn in Virgin River? We don’t have a case that fits that description.”

“The doctor here, Destin Mattias, said he had called it in. I assumed you had already spoken.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve worked with Doc Mattias before. But I haven’t heard from him recently.”

Anna fought the anger that rose in her chest at the obvious lie from her employer. Still, something prevented her from answering honestly.

“It must have been a misunderstanding. I thought he was going to call, he must have thought that I was...anyway, let me give you some details.”

The social worker agreed that the case was complicated, but that there was certainly hope for either Lily or one of her relatives to raise the child.

“We will send a representative by tomorrow. First, we’ll meet you and the child; then, we can talk with the mother. I’ll help her with contacting her children or any other relatives--that will be difficult.”

“Tomorrow? Really?”

“Yes, will that be an issue?”

“No, not at all! Thank you so much!”

Anna was seething even more when she hung up the phone. Doc had lied to her about calling, lied to her about the timeframe...and for what? The woman on the other line had seemed perfectly pleasant, reasonable, and willing to help…

Was Doc Mattias really so stubborn that he thought he was above the law?

Anna paced the office, waiting for him to return so that she could give him an earful.

Instead, the office phone rang, and she heard Mattias’s voice on the other end.

“Before you explode, let me explain.”   
  


“Wait, what? How did you even know I’m upset with you?”

“Social services called. Anna, I understand your side, but let me explain mine. So Lily is really Chloe’s mother?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“No. Look, I knew that the mother would come back eventually, and sooner rather than later. Some women who initially decide to give up a baby end up deciding to parent, even in cases where an adoption is already set up. In this town, I figured word would spread that no one had taken the baby, and the mother would come forward.”

“But how could you just bet on that? Your hunch doesn’t justify bypassing the law!”

“Now that Lily has come forward, we have a better grasp of the situation. And you’re right; we need additional support. The social worker can make sure she sees a counselor, and she can get the help she needs. But by waiting, we gave her time to grasp the situation. We didn’t send officials snooping around looking for answers and making people nervous, and we didn’t involve some foster family from another town who could end up making the situation even more messy. Here in Virgin River, we take care of our own. And as you know, in order to do that, we need to have people’s trust. If we lose trust, we lose the ability to help them.”

Anna sighed. “I still disagree with your decision. But at least now we’ve made it right.”

“Good. Now I’m going to come inside, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t throw anything at my head.”

The idea was tempting, but Chloe was sleeping soundly, and Anna figured that they would find a way to work everything out with both her and Lily.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who has read and left comments!!
> 
> This chapter is more like how things went down in the Netflix series, plus my own spin based on Frozen characters and my various rants and sidebars.
> 
> Anyway, this one is a little heavy, so bear with me here.

After the visit with Lily and the phone call with Mattias, Anna went about her normal day's work--taking care of Chloe, updating and organizing Doc's paperwork, seeing a few people who wandered in--while giving Doc Mattias the cold shoulder. She realized later that this treatment was probably more welcome than her constant attempts at conversation, and regretted it slightly.

Regardless, the end of the day brought a very welcome chance for a visit to Kristoff and Sven's for some food, drink, and conversation. She worried slightly that the topic weighing most heavily on her mind was something she had to keep confidential, so she prepared conversation topics in her mind while walking over. Fishing? Town history? How Sven became such an amazing cook?

When Kristoff finally came over to interrupt this train of thought, his first words derailed it entirely.

"So, I should warn you: the town is split on your decision to call social services."

"Wait, what? How does the town know? That's a violation of doctor-patient confidentiality!"

"No, just the town grapevine. Gerda spotted Lily leaving the office, and Lily broke down and told the whole story. Then the phone tree got involved, and, well, it's all I've heard about this afternoon."

Anna groaned. "An invasion of privacy is that last thing she needs at this point…"

  
  


"Here in town, they think of it more as 'helping' than 'invading'. Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly the head of the welcome committee, but Sven and the bridge club have already arranged for a meal train, and Yelena is stopping by later to scope out what farm work needs to be done. She figures they could hire some local kids to help her out. Make things less overwhelming."

Anna melted at his description, her face curling into a smile. "All right, that is sweet. She'll need some additional support, and it will be good for the case worker to see that she's not isolated here."

Kristoff's face was unreadable. He cleared his throat and continued. "What happens with Chloe, then?"

  
  


"Well ideally, they'll find a relative placement. Lily has grown children with kids of their own, so I would hope one of them could look after her while Lily recovers. After that, I think reunification will be fairly simple. I mean, nothing in the system is ever simple, but Lily is a model citizen who just found herself in difficult circumstances."

Kristoff nodded slowly, still stoic. As he excused himself to the kitchen, she felt doubt rising inside of her.

What did he think about her decision?

Why did she care what he thought?

The answer came to her as she thought back to their picnic--right. He had been in foster care. The whole situation, and hearing about it all day, must have brought back some difficult memories.

Still, it wasn't like she was totally naive. She had worked with plenty of people who had been involved in the messy process of foster care. Then there was the matter of her own teenage years, when case workers had been in and out of their home to discuss Elsa's legal guardianship of her younger sister.

They would send her away to her room to talk with her older sister, as if she would simply let herself be shut out and not listen in on the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong--we want you to be successful. The last thing we need is another teenage girl bouncing around the foster system! But you're not much more than a child yourself, dear."

"I'm legally an adult. I've already enrolled in online school, and with my parents' estate and college funds, I won't have to work during the semester. The house is paid off--I have a monthly budget plan right here. Please, I have to do this. My sister has already lost so much. I can't let her get hurt again…"

Those snippets of conversation haunted her past, but there had been positive outcomes as well. Without their parents' constant fears about what people might think, both sisters got access to counseling, and Elsa finally found a medication that would take the edge off of the anxiety and depression that had often kept them apart. The sisters began to connect more. As soon as Anna graduated high school, they were both able to go away to college, and the rest was history.

There had been the whole matter with Elsa's worries about Hans, but the sisters had managed to stay close in spite of that. 

So, overall, the system had done what it was meant to do. It had preserved their family and given them the help that they needed.

She wondered if Kristoff felt the same about his situation.

* * *

  
  
  


The repairs on the cabin hadn't been as extensive as the grimy exterior had suggested, but Kristoff still worked with a sense of urgency, worrying that it would all be for nothing.

Well, it wouldn't, right? Even if Anna left--she had said she was going to leave, so there was no reason to believe otherwise--having viable housing would make it easier for Yelena to find a replacement. Even Doc Mattias seemed to be coming around to the idea of an extra set of hands.

In any case, while the news about Lily being Chloe's mother was the talk of the town, Kristoff asked Sven if he could take a day to work on the repairs.

"Of course! Everyone knows I'm the more important half of the operation anyway. Olaf and I have got this. Right, buddy?"

Olaf, whose school had a long weekend for some reason or another, nodded enthusiastically. "I think I've watched Kristoff enough to know how to tend bar! What'll it be, Sven? On the rocks or neat?"

Kristoff quickly took the bottle of whiskey that Olaf had grabbed, replaced it, and steered the boy out from behind the bar.

"I'm not looking to lose my liquor license here. I'll be back before it's reasonable to drink, anyway, and I really should get a lock or something for the alcohol…"

"Geez, I'm just kidding! Calm down, old man."

He rolled his eyes at Kristoff, who returned the gesture and then set off for the cabin.

  
  


The work kept him busy, but failed to keep his mind from returning to the same few questions that kept plaguing him.

Why did he want to keep helping Anna, anyway?

Was he just trying to avoid the town gossip about how the meeting would go today?

What was it about that woman who had shown up to his bar looking defeated, out of her element, and yet stubborn and full of fire, that made him feel like he was back in high school dealing with crushes on girls way too good for him?

Kristoff shook his head, as if that might get rid of the thoughts. It was understandable, right? This was a small town. He didn't encounter many people. Anna was new and interesting--not like that , but like she clearly had some sort of past she was trying to escape--and there had been some crazy recent events with her at the center.

Everyone had the new arrivals--both Anna and Chloe--on their minds.

That was all this was.

...Right?

  
  


If that's true , asked the voice that reminded him suspiciously of Sven, then why do you keep picturing the way that her face lit up when you took her on a picnic, or when she was learning to fish? Why does that memory make your stomach flip?

And why are you working so hard to try to make it happen again?

* * *

  
  
  


Anna was more than a little bit nervous as she strapped Chloe into a carseat in the back of Mattias's pickup. The three of them were meeting the social worker at Lily's farm.

When Anna arrived on the front porch, holding Chloe's baby carrier, she raised her hand to knock--and then hesitated.

Mattias looked at her for a moment, then brushed past and knocked for himself.

Lily opened the door a crack, then seemed relieved to see who it was.

"Come in. I'm glad it's just you. Everyone has been so nice lately, but with what I did...well, it's so embarrassing to have all of this undeserved kindness."

"Lily, it's not undeserved. You have to understand that. What you went through would be difficult for anyone. No one blames you."

"That's what they say, but they sang a different tune back when they thought it was some irresponsible teenager who did this. I can't imagine what they're saying behind my back."

Anna sighed, her hand on the woman's arm. It would take time, but eventually, she would see herself as the strong woman that she was.

They had time to settle in before the case worker arrived. Anna was happy to see that she was a woman older than Lily, with a kind and sympathetic smile. Back in LA, it was rare for someone to last long in foster care, making most case workers young, looking both bright-eyed and already beaten down.

"Before we start with the intake paperwork, I want to make it clear that you are not the first woman to be in this situation. Not by a long shot. Without a support system, many women feel overwhelmed and think their babies might be better off with someone else. Then they change their minds and decide to parent. There's no shame in it."

The rest of the meeting continued along a similar vein, and Anna was relieved when Lily had the strength to notify her family. She called her eldest daughter, who decided to make arrangements to come up the next day and take temporary custody of Chloe. The two of them would work with the case worker until Chloe could come home to Virgin River.

By the end of the conversation, there wasn't a dry eye anywhere--even the case worker and Mattias, though they managed to keep their composure, teared up a bit.

The case worker had already contacted a psychologist in the neighboring town, and Lily was somewhat hesitant, but agreed to do what it would take to navigate the system and care for her daughter.

It was late afternoon by the time they left, bringing Chloe back to the office for one last night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, more notes:
> 
> 1\. Ironically, I was delayed in working on this because of transitioning a 7-year-old into foster care, which is exhausting for all involved (but especially the kiddo). 
> 
> 2\. I have a lot of ambivalence toward the way this situation is handled in both the book and the Netflix series, which is why I kind of blended them and took my own route.
> 
> As a mandated reporter, I don't support breaking the law and hiding evidence of child abuse or neglect. 
> 
> That said, I want to be clear that Anna's and Lily's experiences with the foster system come from a place of relative privilege. Obviously they've both been through awful things, but the system treats them very differently from those with other struggles. In no way do I believe that it's all sunshine and roses. More on that later.
> 
> Again, thanks for making it this far!


	7. Chapter 7

When Anna woke the next morning, her head felt full of cotton. She had been up with the baby, of course, but had even slept fitfully in between.

As she guzzled coffee, wishing she could inject the caffeine directly into her pounding head, Anna spoke with Mattias about the plans for the day.

"I was expecting to bring you and Chloe to Lily's, but now I need to fix up some patients over in the camps. I'll find someone with a pickup over at Kristoff and Sven's who is willing to help."

"I could just take my own car."

"Even if I were confident that your car would make it out of town, you don't have room for all of the baby's things. I'll have someone over here by the time you need to leave."

Anna agreed, and began to hastily pack everything that everyone had provided for Chloe since her odd arrival in town. She knew that Lily and her children might have some supplies already, but she figured it would be best to pack up everything the baby had used in her time with Anna. Lily could always decide what she wanted to keep.

As Anna rushed around the office, she did all she could to keep focused and avoid losing her composure.

It wasn't until she folded up the hand-crocheted blanket that had covered Chloe when she arrived that Anna broke down crying.

The baby had grown, and thrived, so much in the past few weeks. Even though it hadn't been long, Anna's days had been built around the child, and she pondered the empty hours that stretched ahead of her in future days.

She would be able to sleep all night--that would be nice. Still, it was a small consolation compared to the sense of purpose that came with caring for a child.

What was she going to do now? Was now the time to leave Virgin River? No; she wanted to stay for Molly's birth some time in the next few weeks. She had promised that much, and would see it through. Plus, she wanted to continue to check in with Lily. It would be nice to at least hear how Chloe was doing.

Lost in thought, Anna didn't hear the door open, and came out in the front of the office with the baby carrier in hand only to find herself face to face with a rather shell shocked Kristoff.

Right--she must look a mess. She had been crying. And not pretty, dramatic crying: full on sobbing, complete with running nose and bright red, tear-stained cheeks.

"Hi, Anna. I'm here to take you and Chloe to Lily's...but I can come back."

"Oh no, we should be just about ready! I have all of her things packed up right here."

She gestured to a large pile near the front door.

"I can see that. I'll start bringing it to the car, but, uh...are you all right?"

"Yes! I mean, not really. But it's fine. Just saying goodbye, that's all. Seems silly since it's only been a few weeks, and obviously it's great that she'll be with family, but…"

"Hey, there's no need to explain. Of course it's tough. I'll just...give you some space?"

"Right! I'll go get her carseat set up, and then I'll help with all of this."

The process of packing up the car, and the ride to Lily's, was mostly silent--aside from the occasional sniffle from Anna. Kristoff, gentleman that he was, quickly offered a box of tissues that he had brought along for the ride.

When they reached the farm, Anna had managed to calm down enough to keep up appearances; she quickly applied some makeup, which made Kristoff chuckle slightly, but otherwise he avoided comment.

They set to work bringing the baby inside, greeting Lily, meeting her daughter, and giving various records and signatures to the social worker. 

"I've been calling her Chloe, but of course that can change. It was just a placeholder," Anna explained.

"Nonsense! Chloe is beautiful. We'll keep her name, if that's all right with you."

Anna beamed.

When the others were distracted, the worker pulled her aside.

"Saying goodbye is always tough. Don't beat yourself up for it," she said knowingly, then left as quickly as she had appeared to continue with the bureaucracy.

As soon as they had finished their part, Anna and Kristoff left, with assurances from Lily that they were welcome any time. Lily and her daughter guaranteed Anna that they would keep her informed on how the child was doing.

After the busy process of the move, the silence in Kristoff's truck was more pronounced. After a while, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"When I was in foster care, I left six different foster homes."

"Six?" Anna asked in disbelief, immediately regretting her outburst.

"Yep. Some were meant to be short term. Others just...couldn't handle me, I guess. Anyway, the only time I ever saw my foster parents cry was the last time I left. That was my eventual adoptive parents. The court sent me off with a relative, but when that didn't work, I went back to my last placement and stayed there.

"But I always remembered that usually I was the one crying. Having to go to a new home and feeling like no one else even cared...anyway. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Chloe is lucky to have you. I think you'll always be in her life."

Anna stared at him for a moment, processing.

"Thank you, Kristoff. It means a lot that you shared that with me."

"Yeah? Uh, no problem."

His face was now red, so Anna smiled and switched to looking out the window, making small talk about some of the large birds of prey in nearby trees.

When they got back to the office, Anna took a quick look around, checked for messages, and then left the crushing silence to spend some time at Kristoff and Sven's.

* * *

Later, the additional time and space to think allowed her to summon the courage to call Elsa. She needed to talk to someone, and even though her sister had already thought that taking in a baby was a bad idea, she hoped Elsa wouldn't judge too harshly.

"...So all of her things are moved out, and the mother seems to be doing better. One of her daughters is helping to take care of the baby."

"That's really good to hear. I'm glad you got it all sorted out. But it also must be tough saying goodbye."

"Yeah...I guess you were right that this would be a little more emotional than I expected," Anna added dejectedly.

"Of course it's emotional, but it seems like you did the right thing. It's probably good that you didn't listen to me."

"Really?"

"Anna, one of your best qualities is that you're willing to put yourself out there for people. It drives me crazy because I don't want you getting hurt, but I can't change that about you. And I wouldn't want to."

Anna blinked, startled. "I have to say, that's kind of unexpected to hear from you. I thought I was going to get an earful about why I put myself through this 'after everything else'..."

Elsa sighed. "I'm starting to realize that 'everything else' is exactly  _ why  _ I should trust in how strong you are."

There was a pause.

"Have you been talking about being worried about me in therapy?"

"That's a strong possibility. Look, Anna, I love you and want you to come back, but I also know that you need to make your own choices. I'm always here when you need me, but...maybe I need to get used to not being needed as much."

"Well, I wouldn't go  _ that  _ far. I may be calling quite a bit more now that I'm not juggling a baby in addition to patients. They don't even have a library here, and the internet is so slow! What am I supposed to do all day?"

The sisters laughed, reminisced, and caught up, and Anna left feeling better about their relationship than she had in quite a while.

* * *

After a few days of playing cards with Mattias, people watching on the porch, and going over to Kristoff and Sven's whenever she got the chance, a slow day found Anna in the general store looking for some sort of reading material. Her options seemed to be magazines on hunting and fishing, a book on tractor repair, and a few trashy looking romance novels. While she was deciding whether it was worth buying one, Gerda came out from the back room.

Anna met her gaze with some hesitation, but the woman smiled kindly at her.

"Anna! I'm so glad to see you. Word on the street is that Lily and Chloe are both doing well and are grateful for your help."

"I'm just happy she was able to get some support. I know not everyone was comfortable with the decision I made."

"Well, there's critics everywhere, but where are they when the hard work needs to be done? Personally, I think you did just fine. Kari was skeptical, but she's coming around too. Anything I can do for you today? Oaken's just gone out on a supply run."

"Any chance he'll come back with more reading material?"

Gerda laughed. "That might have to be by request. But if you're looking for something to do, Kari and I always meet at this time to watch our favorite daytime soap opera! It's a silly thing, of course, but it'll pass the time. Care to join us?"

Anna smiled. It was always nice to be included in any kind of group.

Gerda was right that the show was silly--the two women tried to explain the backstory, which often devolved into arguments over who had been married and who had just been engaged, or which pair of cheaters had led to a certain rivalry.

Still, it was fun to laugh at the dramatic acting and absurd twists, and to be a part of the comfortable conversation of a lifelong friendship.

Eventually, Lily began to attend these viewing parties. She was working to connect more with the town, and everyone was grateful to see her around more often and hear updates on her family. Anna looked forward to the day when Chloe would join them as well.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I never look back, darling. It distracts from the now." ~Edna Mode, expressing my thoughts on editing things before I post them, unfortunately

Anna found herself in a comfortable new routine, and soon enough, it had been almost a month since she had arrived in Virgin River. This also meant that she would soon need to find another place to stay--or leave all together, which was somehow becoming less and less appealing--when Molly needed the exam room to give birth.

She liked to spend mornings waking up slowly, though usually early, either making herself coffee on the front porch or heading over to Kristoff and Sven’s.

On this particular morning, she reached the door to see a sign that said, “Gone Fishing”. She heard voices coming around from the side of the building, and walked around to find Kristoff and Sven chatting as they packed supplies into Kristoff’s now-familiar pickup truck. Sven waved her over, and Kristoff turned and offered a quick greeting.

“Do you do this often? Just pick up and go fishing when the mood strikes you, leaving the rest of us to starve?” she joked.

Sven laughed. “Not too often. But we did move up here to enjoy nature, so there’s no use working ourselves too hard.”

“And considering the constant offerings of food I see going over to Doc’s office, I think you’ll be just fine,” Kristoff added.

“In terms of food, maybe, but what about company? I’ve come to enjoy our chats at the bar! Don’t get me wrong, the rest of the town is great, and I’m learning the names of a lot of grandchildren; but you’re really my only friends anywhere near my own age!”

Sven nudged Kristoff. “You hear that, Bjorgman? You made a friend! I’m so proud of him. He doesn’t get out much,” Sven explained to Anna.

“Last I checked, we were about to go fishing, unless you’d rather ask one of the ladies from the bridge club to go with you. Which is not exactly my idea of ‘getting out’, but it’s about all we’ve got here in town,” Kristoff added.

Anna laughed at the easy conversation between the two. “All right, you two have fun. I’ll find something else to occupy my time if it’s a slow day.”

“Or you could come with us,” Sven offered.

Anna glanced toward Kristoff, who seemed to shoot Sven an odd look.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude if you were planning to…”   
  


“No, it’s fine,” Kristoff interrupted. “Come with us. I mean, if you’d like to. If you’re not too busy.”

Anna surveyed the two men, eventually deciding that they seemed genuine.

“That would be great! Thanks!”

  
  


Anna still wasn’t exactly experienced at fishing, but she at least managed to release a fish from the hook on her own once she caught it. Kristoff and Sven kept some bigger fish to cook, but the main purpose of the trip was to relax and enjoy the quiet of nature.

This wasn’t something that Anna was accustomed to--she had to make a conscious effort not to interrupt the silence with some comment or another, but Sven and Kristoff tolerated her interruptions when she failed. Eventually, she started to see the appeal of a comfortable silence between friends.

She did feel that she could call Kristoff and Sven friends. She had been spending more and more time with them (especially Kristoff, since Sven had work to do in the kitchen), and Kristoff had come to expect her arrival after work, having her favorite beer ready for her as soon as she came in.

She hadn’t made any firm decisions yet about if and when to leave, but she was beginning to find things she would miss when she did eventually return to her old life.

  
  


Eventually, the silence became somehow less comfortable. It seemed that Sven was trying to prod Kristoff, to nudge him in some direction or another...but she couldn’t figure out why. Did they want her to leave? Maybe Sven wanted Kristoff to let her down easy?

She tried to act natural, fumbling with her fishing rod and managing to get the line tangled, before Sven finally called out.

“Hey, Anna! Kristoff has something to show you later. Don’t let him forget!”

“Oooo...kay…Is it a medical issue? And what do you mean by later?”

Sven cackled with laughter. Kristoff cleared his throat. “No, no, nothing like that. It’s...a good thing. At least, I think it is…? Maybe you could come for dinner, like you usually do, and then we can go from there?”

“All right, then. Good,” Anna concluded.

Sven seemed cheerful enough, but Kristoff’s face had reddened. Why did this suddenly remind her of the time someone had convinced his friend to ask her out at a high school dance?

* * *

It was late morning when Anna returned with the other two, and luckily there were no pressing matters to attend to before she was able to shower and remove the smell of fishy water. Unfortunately, this also meant that there was nothing to distract from the uncomfortable interaction with Kristoff earlier in the day.

Was there a chance that he could have feelings for her? No--but maybe? How would she feel if he did?

Anna was a grown woman. She was married-- _ had been _ married. It felt childish to be trying to work out whether someone liked her or  _ like liked  _ her.

Then again, it was a refreshing change from the thoughts that had usually plagued her in the past years, especially in the past months.

She still wore her wedding ring: a sign to herself and the world that she wasn’t ready to move on. That much, she thought, was still clear. And Kristoff had noticed, so surely he wouldn’t expect anything from her. It was simply too soon to make any rash decisions about a new relationship, especially since she might not be staying anyway.

Still, a series of conflicting thoughts ran through her mind in a loop as she accomplished fairly mundane tasks around the office, and a series of whooping, conflicting feelings ran through her gut.

Finally, she made her way over to Kristoff and Sven’s, and suddenly registered her instinctive smile as soon as she saw Kristoff behind the bar. He returned a similar one.

_ Oh, no. _

* * *

They both made an effort to act normal. Kristoff didn’t even comment on the fact that Anna was clearly eating (and drinking) much more quickly than usual, which led to more silence than usual, which amplified whatever it was that was hanging between them.

Finally, Anna having paid her tab and tried not to stare him down too pointedly, Kristoff cleared his throat.

“I was wondering if you might want to go for a drive with me.”

“Oh! Um. Where, exactly?”

“It’s...a surprise,” his face was unreadable.

Anna fiddled nervously with her wedding ring; she saw Kristoff’s eyes shift down to it, and he blushed.

“Oh! No, nothing like that, it’s just...I wanted you to see something. A place. It’s not...I mean, hopefully it’s something you’ll like, but no pressure, I don’t want to overstep…”

“Kristoff! It’s fine. It sounds like a lovely idea. And I wasn’t trying to--I mean, with the ring--it’s really just a habit. Let’s go!”

Kristoff relaxed slightly and led her out to his truck. He offered her his hand to help her up into the cab--as he usually did, given that he had no need for truck steps--and somehow the gesture drew her attention more than it normally did.

_ Calm down, Anna. Why are you being like this? _

In the dusk, it was difficult to tell where exactly they were going. This should probably worry her, but it didn’t. No matter what light she saw Kristoff in, she could never bring herself to feel threatened by him.

Finally, he spoke.

“So. You’ve been talking about how you’ll need somewhere to stay after Molly has her baby, and Yelena has been pestering everyone about getting you to stay, and I want to emphasize that there is  _ no pressure  _ for you to decide one way or the other, but I--we--wanted you to at least have the option to stay if you chose to. And obviously, you can’t live in an exam room forever, and even if they do hire someone new, that person couldn’t live in an exam room forever either, so I just thought...well. I’ll let you see for yourself.”

Anna fought the urge to giggle--Kristoff generally didn’t ramble like this. That was more her style.

Then, she looked out the front window and gasped.

They had pulled into a familiar clearing, but the sight in front of her seemed completely transformed. For one, she could actually see it, illuminated by a string of fairy lights along with a more practical floodlight near the door.

Around the door, the broken-down porch had been completely rebuilt and painted, no longer looking like a strong breeze could collapse it. 

“Nattura Cabin...it’s...different. A good different, of course! Kristoff, you did this?”

  
“Not just me. I had help. But not too much of it was from Yelena, so if she tries to force you to stay, her contract still doesn’t hold water.”

“I’m not worried about that! It’s just...it’s amazing!”

“You might want to reserve judgment until you see the inside,” he joked.

The inside only reinforced her previous assessment. Though still outdated, it was now usable and  _ clean _ , and complete with small, homey decorations like towels and a small vase of flowers.

“I can’t believe you did this!” she exclaimed repeatedly, walking back and forth between the main room, the bedroom, and the bathroom to appreciate it all.

He just smiled at her, arms crossed, giving her space.

“It was nothing, really.”

“It wasn’t nothing! It was  _ fantastic _ ! I  _ love  _ it!” and before she knew what she was doing, Anna had run over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

His smug face suddenly fell into a look of dopey surprise. As his light brown eyes met hers, it was like the air in the room had stood still, all of her previous energy morphing from bubbling excitement to a pulsating heat.

Before either one knew what was happening, Anna flung herself at him again, this time colliding with his mouth, feeling his large, warm hands wrap around her waist in enthusiastic participation.

It might have been a moment or forever, but in that sudden flash, she saw the life she might have had--if she hadn’t already had a life.

She broke away abruptly, opening her eyes just in time to see his face fall.

“I--I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have--I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be! I mean, I’m not. Unless you are, then, I guess, I’m sorry for…” He broke off. They were both stumbling over words, desperately trying to regain their composure.

Anna paced, hands running through her hair.

“No, I mean, it was lovely, I just...why did I...Kristoff, you’re lovely, and I like you a _ lot _ , it’s just...I’m a mess. It’s all so complicated. I can’t promise anything.”

Kristoff shrugged. “A kiss doesn’t have to be a promise. It’s fine. Just, can I ask one thing?”

“Of course.”

“Are you still...I mean, I get that it’s complicated, I don’t want to pry, but I guess...technically, legally, are you still married?”

Anna’s face flushed.

“Oh! No. I mean, you’re right, it’s complicated, but...in a technical sense, no, I’m not married. I’m not that kind of person!”

“I didn’t think you were! I just wanted to make sure...I mean, I’m not that kind of person either.”

They returned to an uncomfortable silence.

Anna once again fiddled with the ring, eventually slipping it off, and holding it in her other hand.

“I kept wearing it because I wasn’t ready. And I’m still not. That’s why I’m sorry. I wanted to leave the past behind, and not let anyone see, but I’m just so  _ broken.” _

“Aren’t we all?” he asked drily. Then, after a silence: “Look. I don’t expect anything from you, and I’m really sorry if I gave the impression that I did.”

“No, not at all! Believe me, it was entirely my decision. I just got carried away.”

“So did I. I mean, it was a really good kiss. I mean...sorry…”   
  


Anna laughed. “No, it was. I agree.”

“A good kiss between friends. That’s all. No pressure, no expectations. We’re both adults.”

“Exactly. These things happen. Thanks for understanding. And Kristoff? Thank you for this. Sincerely.”

They smiled at each other one last time before Kristoff offered to drive Anna back.

It was getting late, so she would move in the morning. When she could see better. When things would make sense again. When her heart would stop pounding and she would feel like she was on solid ground again.

Right?

* * *

  
  


After he dropped off Anna, Kristoff wondered how it was possible to feel like he was floating with such a leaden feeling in his gut.

He hadn’t expected that at all. He wasn’t doing something nice for her to try to earn something in return--at least, he hoped not. He just wanted to support a friend who was clearly going through a rough time.

He had long suspected that her marriage had fallen apart, but it was good to finally have  _ some  _ sort of confirmation, however vague. He didn’t let that give him hope, though. He had no idea how long it had been, and these things took time. He was just a friend, there to support her while she worked through things, just like he and Sven supported each other as they moved past the lasting effects of their former lives.

He pulled into the drive, past the bar, then shut off the truck and sighed.

Who was he kidding?

He hadn’t felt this way about someone since...he couldn’t even draw a fair comparison.

He wouldn’t pressure her. He wouldn’t rush her. He wouldn’t move this relationship any further than she was comfortable.

But deep down, he realized that he would probably wait decades for her if he had to.

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have more chemistry and angst than my college lab courses, which is saying something. Hope you didn't hate this chapter as much as I hated breaking an Erlenmeyer flask full of hot, concentrated acid because I'm hopelessly clumsy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this is kind of silly, but it happened in the Virgin River novel and kind of sets up for something else later. Plus it's an opportunity to introduce the other side characters. There is a plot to this, and I didn't come up with it, so bear with me here!

It happened on what had been a normal afternoon watching the soaps with Kari, Gerda, and Lily.

Kari made some offhand comments about feeling odd, but had largely brushed off the symptoms; Anna, however, clued in immediately.

By the time she returned from the main part of the store with an aspirin, the pain was spreading to the woman’s arm. Gerda was already on the phone with Mattias; she passed the receiver over to Anna and took the aspirin from her hand.

“Doc, it’s definitely her heart. We need an ambulance.”

“An ambulance will take over an hour, at least, just to get here. I’ll be over in two minutes with an IV and my truck. Has she taken anything?”

“Just an aspirin.”

“Good. Keep an eye on her pulse. I’ll be right there.”

He hung up before Anna could explain how absurd it was that they didn’t have an ambulance available.

When Mattias arrived, he immediately moved Kari onto a stretcher and hooked up the IV, but then began discussing preparations to move her to the hospital.

“How are we going to keep the IV attached if you’re bringing her there in a pickup truck? And she’s on a stretcher--how are you even going to get her into the truck?”

“Anna, I know it’s not ideal, but we’ll keep her here for a bit to get the medication into her body, and then she can lie across the back seats of the truck.”

“Shouldn’t we leave as soon as possible? I can stay with her and keep the IV attached.”   
  


“I suppose we could try it, but I don’t think there will be enough space.”

Anna went into the pickup to try to work out logistics, but it would simply be too cramped. Either she would be in the front and unable to help Kari, or they would be so crammed in that it could worsen the situation.

Anna returned to Mattias. She sighed. “Ok. Can I suggest something crazy?”

It  _ was  _ crazy, but desperate times called for desperate measures. That was how they ended up assembling a team to move the stretcher into the back of the pickup truck, secure it with anything they could find, and create a makeshift seat for Anna. They moved quickly, but Anna was still cognizant of the time they were losing due to lack of preparedness.

Finally, Kristoff and Sven helped to lift the stretcher into the truck, Anna climbed into position, and Mattias started the engine.

“This is crazy,” Kristoff yelled up to her.

“I know!” Anna yelled back.

“Be careful!”

“I’ll try!”

Try was all that she could promise. Mattias drove skillfully on the winding gravel roads, but every bump had Anna frantically trying to secure the IV and pulse oximeter--luckily, the stretcher was fairly well secured, and Kari was strapped in.

Kari’s family--a husband and teenage son--would be meeting her at Grace Valley Hospital, which would be at least a 45 minute drive. At first, Anna had no idea how she was going to last; eventually, though, she settled into the rhythm of both monitoring her patient and reacting to the truck’s occasional lurching motions.

Finally, they arrived at a small but modern-looking hospital, where a group of doctors and nurses rushed out to meet them.

In the lead was a woman with a long, dark braid that swung against her crisp white lab coat.

“Doc Mattias!”

“Dr. Nattura! Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Of course. Any updates on the patient’s situation?”

“You should probably ask Anna. She was with her the whole time.”

Anna jumped into action, relaying some general information as she and the young doctor followed the stretcher through the doors and into the bright, clean hospital waiting room. Dr. Nattura split her attention between listening to Anna, jotting down quick notes, and calling out instructions to her team.

When they finally had a moment of silence as Kari was rushed away for tests, the doctor turned to Anna.

“We haven’t formally met. I’m Honeymaren Nattura, and I’m one of the doctors here,” she held out her hand, now ungloved and sanitized.

“Anna Westergaard. I’m the new nurse practitioner in Virgin River.”

“So I’ve heard!”

“So Nattura--any relation to Yelena?”

Honeymaren laughed. “Yes, that’s my aunt. She makes quite an impression--I’m not surprised that you’ve met. My family has lived here for ages. My father used to be a doctor here, and my brother, Ryder, is a surgeon. We really only left for medical school and to visit our mother, but other than that, this has been home.”

“That must be nice!”

“It is. I hear you’ve had quite the change of scenery coming from LA!”   
  


“Yes, that’s definitely true,” Anna laughed.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of test results, decision making, and relaying information to Kari’s family. They scheduled a bypass surgery, and Honeymaren brought over a man around her age with similar rounded features and thick, dark hair.

“This is Ryder. He’ll be performing the surgery, and I promise, your patient is in good hands.”

“Aw, thanks, sis,” Ryder responded teasingly.

“We would also like to invite you over some time when you’re not busy. It would be great to get to know someone else around our age, and we want you to always feel comfortable working with us for whatever your patients might need,” Honeymaren gushed.

“Thank you! That sounds great!”

It was late when Mattias finally drove Anna back to Virgin River, and she was surprised to see that Kristoff and Sven’s was still open. Her stomach was aching with hunger after a long day, so she walked in on the off chance they might still have some food.

Kristoff and Sven were seated at a table, and Sven gestured her over.

“We heard that she’s at the hospital and stable.”

“Yes! Everything went all right, and she has a surgery scheduled for later this week.”

“Good. We know the surgeon over there. Ryder. Yelena’s nephew. He comes with us to hunt and fish sometimes.”

“Yeah, I met him! Seems like a nice guy.”

Kristoff had gotten up from the table, and returned with a warm bowl of stew and a shot of whiskey.

“Though you might need this after a long day,” he explained.

“Oh my gosh, thank you. You thought right.”

Anna was quieter than usual as she ate, but she enjoyed the comfortable rhythm of Kristoff and Sven’s conversations. Eventually, Sven excused himself to go home, but Anna hesitated.

“Thanks for staying open so late…”

“It’s, uh, no problem at all. We try to be flexible when there are things happening in town.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

Kristoff just nodded, sipping a beer slowly. Anna felt like she should rush so that he could be done for the night, but at the same time, the silence between them was comfortable.

Anna shivered. After her harrowing journey to Grace Valley, it felt like the wind had settled in her bones and prevented her from truly warming up.

“Would you like to sit over by the fireplace?”

“Sure,” she answered gratefully, and that was how they ended up seated on a comfortable old sofa in front of the fire, gradually becoming more relaxed, decreasing the space between them until they were suddenly embracing in a passionate kiss, unsure who had started it and unwilling to end it.

Reluctantly, Anna decided to extricate herself to head home for the night, seeing her own disappointment reflected in Kristoff’s face--his soft, flushed, awed expression making it even more difficult to get the words out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said pointedly as she opened the door to her car--he had, of course, insisted on walking her out.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

She couldn’t promise him anything more. 

She shouldn’t keep doing this.

He deserved so much better than she could give.

And try as she might to convince herself that it meant nothing, she knew that wasn’t entirely true.


	10. Chapter 10

It was shortly after the incident with Kari when Molly Porter finally went into labor after hobbling more and more slowly to her appointments with Anna.

Her labor began in the middle of the day when, accompanied by a nervous husband, she stood with a hand on her back in front of the door to the office.

They ushered her into the exam room, now prepared for a mother and baby to stay, and examined her. She was dilated to just over 2 centimeters; at the hospital in LA, they wouldn’t even admit her at this point. Here, there was no rush to move her along and make room for another patient, and so no pressure to induce labor. Anna had Molly try various positions and breathing exercises while Doc Mattias offered the young father a drink to calm his nerves.

By the time Molly was fully dilated and in the transition phase, the sun was beginning to set. The baby came into the world just after 2 AM, red and purple and showing off a healthy pair of lungs. 

“It’s a girl! Anna exclaimed as she passed the baby to her mother for some skin-to-skin contact. Mattias led the father over to cut the umbilical cord.

Anna should have felt exhausted, but these were the moments that most energized her about her work: Seeing the tired but awestruck couple gaze at their baby and each other; hearing the baby’s reaction to entering a bright, unknown world; smiling as they cleaned up the baby and performed tests and measurements that showed she was in good health.

The joy in the room was contagious--but under it, there was a deep sense of longing that she had almost learned to ignore.

She was determined never to be one of those bitter people who would begrudge others their babies due to their own sorrow. After all, she was a midwife. With the amount of babies she saw, it would be an exhausting amount of fruitless envy. Still, it hung there in the background, ebbing and flowing from dull pain to a sharp pang, like a migraine that never quite went away.

Anna didn’t even register her hunger until she stepped out into the cool, pre-dawn air and saw with some surprise that Kristoff and Sven’s was open.

Mattias came out after her, and she started when she heard his voice.

“He told me to call when you were leaving. Thought you might be hungry.”

“I keep  _ some  _ food at the cabin,” she defended.

“Kristoff doesn’t seem to think so. Besides, if Sven wants to cook, I’m not complaining.”

Anna supposed that she felt the same, and gratefully entered the warm bar and walked right toward a smirking Kristoff behind the bar.

“You look like you’ve just come back from war. And won.”

Anna beamed. It did feel that way, she supposed. There was so much that could go wrong in every delivery, and yet such a capacity for hope and joy and love.

“Mother and baby are doing great. Doctor and midwife are exhausted and starving,” she explained. Kristoff laughed.

“You look pretty energized. I look like I just rolled out of bed when Mattias called. And I feel that way, too,” he explained, pointedly sipping a cup of coffee.

“As much as I love your coffee, none for me. I’m going right back to sleep after this.”

“I probably will, too. Sven can open on his own. Or we can open a little late just this once.”

“Really? The town won’t call for your heads?”   
  


“Considering that you and Doc are my two most regular customers, I think I’ll be all right.”

It was true. Though nearly everyone in the town was in and out on occasion, Anna and Mattias’s work prevented them from doing much in the way of cooking. Even though they weren’t always busy with patients, they tended not to plan too far ahead; they never knew when someone would walk in or require a house call.

“For the record, I have been keeping food around. Mostly sandwiches.”

Kristoff shook his head. “I love sandwiches as much as the next guy, but that’s not a substantial enough meal after a long day of work.”

“I guess you’re right,” Anna shrugged. “In that case, where can I get some more substantial food? Does this lecture come with a side of fries, or do I need to order that separately?”   
  


Kristoff rolled his eyes and brought them both cheeseburgers, one of the menu items he was comfortable making without Sven.

The conversation became more stilted as Anna and Mattias, now less hungry, began to droop over their plates.

“All right; I think it’s time for you two to head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Mattias walked out, Kristoff offered to drive Anna home; but her thoughts wandered to what might happen if he did, and the thought made her feel more awake somehow.

“I’ll be all right, but thanks. I need to be able to get back whenever they need me.”

Kristoff nodded in farewell, and Anna made it into her bed (but not into her pajamas) before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

  
  
  


Anna had just finished a checkup with Molly and the new baby and was walking to her car when the idea struck her.

Mattias had told her to take the rest of the day to rest after the long night and her return to check on the patients. It was the perfect opportunity to head to Clear River, the neighboring town, to do some shopping.

That was how she found herself making the rather impulsive decision to buy a Hummer, of all things, and trade in the very reasonable and environmentally-conscious sedan that had served her well over the past few years.

Ideas bounced around in her head as she perused what few medical supplies the area could provide and thought of friends back home who might be able to provide a few more items that she would need.

Finally, she pulled the Hummer up to Kristoff and Sven’s and hopped out, unused to how high above the ground she now sat as she drove.

Anna marched up to the bar and caught Kristoff’s attention.

“I’m wondering if you could help me out with a little project,” she stated, putting on her best attempt at assertiveness.

He gave her a skeptical look. “Are you going to tell me what it is first? Can’t have you getting me into trouble…” he teased.

“I just bought a Hummer.”

“Really? Didn’t really think that was your style, but at least it’ll do better on these roads.”

“Right, but it’s not really for me. I mean it is, but it isn’t. I want to try to turn it into a makeshift ambulance to take patients to Grace Valley when we need to. It will take some work--I’ll have to take out the back seats somehow and get some more medical equipment for it to be fully functional--but after what happened with Kari, I think it’s necessary.”

“Huh. Good for you. It does sound like a pretty good idea. I’m no expert mechanic, but I’ve fixed up a few things in my day. I’d be happy to help.”

“Great! How about Sunday afternoon? I know you do a pretty good business with the breakfast crowd, but after that…”

“Sure. Sunday afternoon sounds great.”

Anna smiled. This was more like what she had imagined small town life to be: asking neighbors for their help and expertise, scraping together resources to help everyone as well as she possibly could…

Granted, she hadn’t expected to ride in the bed of a pickup truck along mountain roads to the nearest hospital with a patient having a heart attack, but at least this plan would prevent that from happening a second time.

  
  


The next day, in the midst of contacting friends from LA and looking over reasonably priced medical supplies that could be shipped to Virgin River, Anna got a call from Honeymaren.

“Hey! I hear you delivered a healthy baby over there in Virgin River. Congratulations!”

“Thanks! Yeah, it’s always great to help a mother deliver, especially when everything goes well.”

“Agreed. So hey, I meant what I said about getting together some time! Ryder and I are planning to have a barbecue on Sunday, and we’d love it if you would join us. Mostly family, a couple of friends, and you’re welcome to bring a person or two along if you’d like. Might prevent you from getting pulled into a weirdly intense conversation by my Aunt Yelena.”

Anna laughed. “That sounds great! Thanks so much for inviting me!”

“No problem! People will start arriving around 4, but come whenever. Just let me know when you’re coming and if you’re bringing anyone.”

  
  


Anna was happy to be getting to know someone else in the area, especially someone around her age and in the medical field. 

She tried to tell herself that she had forgotten about the potential conflict with her plans with Kristoff; in reality, part of her liked the idea of inviting him along. Kristoff might act grumpy about it, but she kind of doubted that he would refuse to go. It would be good for both of them to have a break from Virgin River and see some new faces. Bringing an old friend to meet new friends. That was a good thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll start gaining some momentum with this and post chapters more quickly. I go back to work this week, which you would think would make me more busy, but instead of finishing up a move to a new place and constantly answering my kiddo's random screams, I'll be sitting in meetings pretending to listen while everyone debates how to handle COVID in our school differently and then eventually just drops it and goes along with our current plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally worked out some timeline issues for this fic, and now I'm officially back on my nonsense and should be updating more frequently!

With the combination of Anna’s medical knowledge and Kristoff’s mechanic skills, they managed to start the modifications to the new, gigantic vehicle before accepting Honeymaren’s invitation.

Kristoff seemed surprised that Anna wanted him to come, but he did know Ryder a bit, so it wasn’t a completely new social situation for him. It was also an opportunity for free food and a change of scenery. They drove together in Anna’s new car, and Kristoff helped her to navigate.

When they arrived, they found a small gathering--Ryder, Honeymaren, Yelena, a grumpy-looking older gentleman who could definitely be Yelena’s brother, and a younger man holding a toddler.

Honeymaren introduced her father, aunt, husband, and daughter, and Anna doted on the little one, waving and laughing at the hand-scrunching motion she received in return.

“And what do you do for work?” She asked the man holding the toddler.

“I came here as a DEA agent back when they were trying to crack down on the growers out here, but I’ve retired to be a stay-at-home dad. Much more rewarding.”

“I can imagine!”

“And it’s great for when my hours are unpredictable...juggling two stressful jobs would be tricky,” Honeymaren explained.

“That makes sense. I remember when--” she started, and then abruptly stopped. “Have you met Kristoff before?”

“Only a couple of times, when we’ve gone up to Virgin River and stopped at his bar. Nice place.”

“I agree.”

“I see he’s showing Ryder something about that vehicle,” Pete observed, pointing to the two men walking around the Hummer.

Anna laughed. “Yeah, we’re actually converting it into a makeshift ambulance for Virgin River.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” Honeymaren commented. “We’ve always struggled with that distance. This will help so many people! Where did you find the funding?”

Anna shrugged. “Here and there. I have some friends who were willing to find old equipment to donate. Not too old, though.”   
  


“No, I trust you. Let’s take a look!”

They admired Kristoff and Anna’s handiwork for a while before gathering to eat. The elder Dr. Nattura shared stories from his early days working at Grace Valley hospital, when the area was even more sparsely populated, while Yelena interjected with similar tales from Virgin River. Overall, it was an enjoyable evening. 

At one point, Anna sat on the porch with Honeymaren, looking out at Kristoff, Ryder, and Pete, who were kicking a small soccer ball around for the enjoyment of Sarah, who was almost two.

Ryder took a break and jogged over to his sister.

“You and Kristoff make a cute couple,” he observed to Anna.

“Oh, we’re not--”   
  


Honeymaren shot her brother a look.

“Does  _ he  _ know that?” Ryder asked hesitantly.

“ _ Ryder!” _

“It’s ok, Honeymaren. He didn’t say anything, did he?”

“Of course not. It’s just obvious that he cares a lot about you. And you could certainly do worse.”

Anna looked over at Kristoff, knowing that Ryder was right.

“That’s not the issue,” she assured him.

“Then what is?”   
  


“Oh my gosh, you  _ have  _ to get some social skills…”

“What? I’m just saying..”

Anna laughed as the siblings bickered back and forth. They turned back to her, and her face fell.

“It’s complicated,” she said simply.

“It always is,” Honeymaren assured her.

“Everything just seems so much calmer and simpler around here! I mean, look at your family!”

Honeymaren cackled. “Oh, my family is  _ not  _ calm and simple. My mother could be a bit wild, hence the name, and she and dad were never going to agree about whether to stay here or leave. And don’t even get me started on my own personal life. We practically had a shotgun wedding when I got pregnant unexpectedly with Sarah. And I’m a doctor! How embarrassing is that?”

Anna shrugged. “It happens. And now you have a beautiful family.”

“That I do,” she mused happily. “But my point is, the road is never without its twists and turns.”

The sun had just started to set by the time they climbed back into Anna’s makeshift ambulance.

“That was fun,” she observed to Kristoff.

“I agree. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Any time,” she said, and she meant it.

Even with Ryder’s comment making her slightly uncomfortable, it was still nice having Kristoff there. She always seemed to feel just a bit lighter when he was around.

……………………………….

Spring days lengthened into summer, and one bright morning, Anna sat out on Doc’s porch drinking coffee. 

She had gone over to Kristoff and Sven’s, but they hadn’t been open, and Kristoff hadn’t been outside doing his usual wood chopping routine.

Eventually, two pickup trucks drove into the bar’s narrow drive, and Kristoff and Sven emerged with a group of men around their ages who all seemed to know each other well. They laughed, joked, and exchanged stories as they all piled into the bar. She went inside to get started on her work day.

When she finished in the evening, the bar was open, but she wondered whether or not to go inside--it seemed like Kristoff and Sven had company.

Sure enough, she walked in to find the same group of men, huddled around tables with drinks and appetizers, still boisterous and familiar. Kristoff, though in his usual spot at the bar, was a part of the conversation while he got drinks for the newcomers and the regulars from town.

She wondered if she should sit somewhere other than her usual spot at the bar so she wouldn’t interfere, but Kristoff’s face lit up and he waved her over as soon as he saw her.

“Anna! Come meet my old military buddies!”

Suddenly, she had multiple sets of eyes on her.

“Bjorgman wants us to meet a woman? That’s unusual…”

“Yeah, are we sure she’s real?”

Kristoff gave an exaggerated eyeroll. “Ignore them. They’re just enjoying their vacation and reminiscing about ‘the old days’ a bit too much…”

“No, we’re expressing to Anna just how  _ unlikely  _ this was back in the old days!” he joked, and others joined in with laughter.

“Anna, come sit down. I’ll get you a drink and some food.”

When he walked back into the kitchen, Sven leaned out and waved to Anna. She waved back, accepted a plate of food, then did a double take as Sven seemed to gesture to her and mouth something at the crowd of men at the tables. When Anna caught his eye, he quickly backed into the kitchen, where he and Kristoff bickered softly before Kristoff came back out.

“Sorry about him. Don’t know what’s gotten into these guys today. Actually, that’s not true, I just don’t know why I keep inviting them all here.”

“Technically, it was Sven,” someone chimed in.

“Yeah, but I brought  _ Sven  _ here,” Kristoff countered. “Anyway, enjoy your meal, and feel free to join us. We’ll just be hanging around here tonight.

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be!”

“And anyway, I’m exhausted from work…”

“All right. Maybe another time. They’ll be in town for about a week, and we usually do some hunting and fishing. Hunting may not be your cup of tea, but you’re welcome to learn.”

“Ha! Thanks, but no thanks on the hunting. I’ll see you around this week.”

“Sounds good!”

Anna did see them around, and everyone was perfectly kind, but she still felt compelled to give them space. They had all been through something together that had bonded them in the way that only hope in the midst of fear and tragedy could.

What surprised her was how much she noticed Kristoff’s absence. They did take day trips to hunt and fish, and she found herself unsure what to do without her evening visits to the bar when it was closed. She did know how to prepare food for herself, regardless of what Kristoff may believe on the subject; it was more the empty time that was unwelcome.

It was with a selfish excitement, then, that she saw everyone leave.

Kristoff and Sven returned in the evening, presumably after taking the others to the airport; and Anna was glad to see the “Open” sign flash on just before she was about to give up and head home.

When she entered, though, Kristoff’s absence from his usual spot was noticeable.

It took her a moment of searching to find him in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, turning a tumbler of whisky idly in his hands. She watched him for a moment, trying to decipher his mood, before he looked up and saw her. He smiled, but not as widely as usual.

“Hey! You caught me slacking. I’ll just get up and--”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll just sit with you for a moment.”

He didn’t object. There was such a heaviness about him that she wondered if he could get up if he tried. He didn’t speak, which wasn’t terribly uncommon, but the silence felt different somehow.

Sven was the one to interrupt it. “Anna! Come get some food! Just finished the cooking.”

He held a plate out to her, but she had to go behind the bar to reach him. He leaned in closer.

“Kris gets this way when things remind him of the war. We all do, to some extent, but he’s especially hard on himself about the things that went wrong. Because when things went wrong...they went  _ really  _ wrong. But it’s not like it was his job to save everyone.”

Anna nodded in understanding.

To some extent, she could relate. Knowing that a mistake could be the difference between life and death took a toll on a person. 

Hans knew that as well.

“I’ve tried to get him to support groups and things, just to talk to someone, but he won’t have it.”

“I can help you talk to him about it if you want,” she offered.

Sven shrugged. “No guarantees, but it’s worth a try. You are a medical professional.”

He gave her the plate, winked, and went back to the kitchen.

Anna grabbed a set of silverware from a table and brought her food over to the fire. She had just started eating when Kristoff spoke.

“Sven isn’t as quiet as he thinks,” he started, “And even if he were, I know him well enough to guess what he probably told you.”

Anna paused, then nodded and continued eating, not wanting to pressure him.

“I’m not a  _ head case.  _ I just...everyone feels this way sometimes, after what we went through.”

“I know. And by the way, that’s pretty insulting to people who seek out necessary support,” she accused.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Everyone goes through difficult times, and everyone needs a support system.”

“Have you done something similar then? I know you’ve been through a lot with moving here and...everything.”

This gave Anna pause. If it were Elsa asking, she would roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation and give her usual “Yes, yes, you keep telling me…”

But talking with Kristoff made her feel a bit hypocritical.

“All right, I see your point,” she sighed. “I’ll head home and let you get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this fic and author are pro-mental healthcare. Just trying to highlight why people sometimes struggle to make that decision.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will now return to our usual chaos and melodrama.

Kristoff stood at the bar putting away glasses and reflecting on Anna’s and Sven’s attempts to cheer him up over the past couple of weeks.

The problem was that he hadn’t particularly wanted their efforts to work.

Ever since he and Sven had returned, Kristoff felt that he owed it to those who hadn’t returned to mourn them every so often. He had been rewarded with a life of peace and relative ease, while others had been cut down in the midst of chaos, never able to fulfill the plans they had for their lives--plans that were likely more worthwhile than his. After a while, he would put it behind him, admitting that trying to make sense of it all was probably a fruitless task.

Today, a distraction came in the form of a small, unfamiliar car pulling up in front of Doc’s office, which was visible from the bar’s windows. A serious-looking woman with a white-blond braid and tall, high-heeled boots emerged from the driver’s seat, and Kristoff watched as she looked timidly around the area, making sure she was in the right place before entering the office.

Kristoff had a guess about who she might be.

Shortly after, the woman entered the bar, again taking in her surroundings carefully before approaching and taking a seat at the bar in front of him.

“Are you Kristoff?” she asked, her voice surprisingly soft in comparison to her appearance.

“That would be me. Sven stays in the kitchen making delicious food. Can we get you anything?”

“A cup of coffee would be fantastic. I just got off of a red eye flight and drove up here.”

“I see. And what brings you to our small town in such a rush?”\

“I’m here to see my sister.”   
  


“Let me guess: Anna?”

The woman smiled. “Yes. I’m Elsa. How’d you know?”

“I’ve heard stories. All good things! Also saw you come over from Doc’s. And you have that look of a city girl about you, just like Anna did. No offense.”

Elsa laughed. “I can imagine. And I’ve heard stories about you as well.”

“You have?”

“Also good things. I’d be surprised if she hasn’t complained to you about me, though. Especially at first, when I was trying to convince her to come back home.” 

“Maybe just a little. Is that why you’re here?”

Elsa took a sip of the coffee Kristoff had just poured and shook her head. “No, not at all. In fact, I think being here has done Anna some good. It seems like a supportive community.”

Kristoff nodded in agreement as the door opened again and Anna rushed in, practically tackling her sister in a hug at the bar.

“Sorry for the delay. One of my patients has been in labor since early this morning! I’ll have to keep leaving to check on her. I appreciate the surprise, Elsa, but this is why some warning might be nice!”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future. In your previous job, you were always busy, and just had to leave when you finished your shift...I see that life here is slightly less predictable.”

“Exactly! It’s good, though. Generally calmer in the long run. And because I only have one patient, I can let her take her time instead of rushing her and pushing pitocin or a C-section. She’s walking around the office while I spend some time with you, and I’ll check back with her in just a bit.”

Both women ordered food, and Kristoff stayed in the kitchen with Sven while he cooked to give them some space.

“So Anna’s sister is here, and Anna's got a patient in labor.”

“Never just one thing around here, is it?” Sven mused. “What’s her sister like? Give me some fuel for the town gossip machine.”

“I didn’t talk with her too much. She tried to convince Anna not to stay here at first, but now it seems like she’s come around to the idea. Not sure why she came up here as a surprise though…”

“You should ask if it’s Anna’s birthday! Maybe that’s why.”   
  


“Could be. Trying  _ not  _ to be nosy, though.”   
  


“Well, here’s their food, so go be nosy.”

Kristoff gave his friend a look and brought both plates out to the bar, which the sisters accepted gratefully.

Before Anna had finished eating--she had been talking too much to eat very quickly--she checked the time and ran back across the street, leaving Elsa alone at the bar. Kristoff tried to give her space until Sven burst out of the kitchen and introduced himself.

“Your sister has become quite a favorite around here, so I had to come out and meet you.”

“That’s good to hear,” Elsa smiled. “Not surprising, though. Anna has always been extremely likeable.”

Kristoff nodded in agreement, then saw Elsa look over at him curiously and turned away.

“So what brings you to town? Special occasion? Birthday?” Sven prodded.

“Anna’s birthday is next week, actually. The twenty-first.”

“Ooh, good to know. Kristoff, write that down. So how long will you be here?”

“Only a few days, I’m afraid. It’s difficult to take too much time away from work.”

“I hear that. This guy keeps me busy here,” Sven emphasized, pointing to Kristoff and whispering loudly.

“Don’t be dramatic. We regularly take time off to go fishing,” Kristoff countered in jest.

“Right, but if we’re gone  _ too  _ long, people will starve. Well, if  _ I’m  _ gone. He’s just here for his stunning good looks.”

“Isn’t something going to burn if you stand here and talk her ear off?”

“See? Completely unreasonable,” Sven whispered to Elsa before winking at Kristoff and returning to the kitchen.

Elsa just smiled at both of them, shaking her head.

………………………….

When Anna returned to the office, Jane was in the middle of a contraction, but was breathing well as her husband held her hand and encouraged her. Anna smiled at the sight.

She had gotten an exercise ball to help women during delivery, and encouraged Jane to use it. Jane's water had broken early, which was sometimes a sign of a long labor ahead.

Confirming that her patient was still dilating at a steady, if slow, rate, Anna promised to be back shortly.

Jane had agreed to let her bring Elsa to the office so that Anna could both spend time with her sister and be there for her patient in a moment's notice. 

She knew why Elsa had come, but she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to focus on the positives: her work, life in Virgin River, and Elsa's job and life back in LA.

When she walked back into Kristoff and Sven's to fetch her sister, she noticed that both Kristoff and Elsa seemed relieved to see her. She smiled. Both of them tended to be reserved in nature, so she wasn't surprised that they hadn't struck up a lively conversation.

"Elsa, do you want to come back to the office with me? You don't have to witness the birth or anything, but we might as well spend some time together while we wait."

"Of course! Just let me know if I'm in the way, though, and I'll leave."

"I will. It's not THAT small, though. Doc hasn't been bothering anyone."

When they returned, however, Doc had convinced the nervous young husband to have a drink with him and relax. Anna and Elsa sat with Jane to keep her company.

"I wish my mother could be here," Jane mused suddenly. "She was older when I was born, and we lost her a few years ago. Cancer," she explained simply.

Anna nodded. "I can understand that. We lost our parents to an accident when we were young. But just imagine how much more you'll understand her now that you'll be a mother yourself!"

"I'm sure that advice from her about motherhood would be helpful...but at least you've got someone as knowledgeable as my sister here for the medical side of things, and I'm sure there are plenty of great mothers around here to consult," Elsa pondered.

Jane nodded. "That's true."

"Ooh, I wonder if we could start a mother and baby group in the area! Get people connected in an official way!"

Just as Anna shared the idea, however, Jane experienced another strong contraction and was promptly distracted.

…………………………..

During breaks, Anna took Elsa on small excursions, grateful that everything in Virgin River was so close. They walked to the general store to meet the ladies who watched soap operas (and loved Anna's idea for a mother and baby group), and Anna talked to Elsa so much about what had previously happened that she didn't take in much of the new episode.

Anna even introduced her sister to Yelena, who seemed to appreciate Elsa's quieter and more serious demeanor. 

In her worry about Jane and her haste to show the town to Elsa, Anna was almost able to forget why her sister had come in the first place.

  
  


The day passed as pleasantly as it could. It was evening by the time Anna began to worry that Jane's labor was not just slow, but stalled. After a check, Anna sighed.

"I don't want to alarm you, but labor isn't progressing as quickly as we would hope, and I can see that you're getting exhausted. We'll keep monitoring, but if your contractions seem to get weaker, we may have to go to the hospital."

Jane took in a sharp breath, trying to sit up. "For...surgery?"

"I know it's not ideal, but in some cases, labor can't happen naturally. It might be something with how the baby is positioned, but the safest way to proceed if that happens would be through C-section. We can wait a couple more hours to decide. Make sure you keep walking and using the exercise ball when you can.

"Okay," Jane breathed, and Anna helped her up.

………………………..

Elsa sat in Kristoff and Sven's once again, with that appraising look of hers that made him anxious for some reason. They were busier at this hour, so luckily, her attention frequently shifted from him to the many people who wanted to come up and meet her, and finally Anna came rushing in.

"I might have to take her to the hospital," Kristoff heard her say softly. "Would you be all right here?"

Elsa nodded. "Do what you have to. I know your modified ambulance doesn't exactly have a lot of seating."

Elsa was soon alone again, and the rest of the bar's patrons were beginning to trickle out when Kristoff got a call from Anna.

"Kristoff! Elsa doesn't have phone service up here. Could I talk with her?"

"Sure."

He handed over the phone, explaining that it was Anna.

"Anna? Is everything all right?"

She paused.

"I'll wait for you. It's no problem."

Another pause.

"All right, here he is…" she said, and passed the phone back to Kristoff.

"Anna?"

"Ok, so Ryder wants me to be in the operating room with him, and I think that would be good for the patient. But Elsa thinks she's going to wait for me. But she needs sleep. Could you take her back to the cabin once she agrees?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"THANK YOU! You're the best. Bye!"

"Bye."

She hung up.

Elsa was sitting at the bar with a glass of white wine that she had barely touched, looking over some official looking documents.

"I can stay open as late as you need," Kristoff offered, "But I can also drive you back to Anna's. She wants you to sleep since you've had a long day."

Elsa bit her lip, suddenly hesitant.

"Thank you, but I should be all right."

Kristoff nodded and went back to work. Then Elsa finally spoke.

"It's been a year, as of today."

Seeing his confusion, she elaborated. "Since Hans…"

"Oh. Her husband?"

Elsa nodded.

"She...hasn't told me much about him. Should I be worried? For her safety, or anything?"

“No, nothing like that. But...Kristoff, I can tell that you like her a lot, and that she likes you a lot. Just...be careful.”

“Trust me, I will. I don’t have any intention of hurting your sister, or…”

“I know. I don’t want you getting hurt either. Anna has a tendency to fully immerse herself in whatever she does, but I’m not sure if this is where she’ll end up in the long run. She’s still...hurting. I’m glad that she’s found connections here, of course! Just trying to give a word of caution.”

“Of course. Uh...thanks.”

They drifted back into silence, and eventually, Kristoff saw Elsa’s head begin to droop and then jerk up suddenly. He stifled a laugh, waiting until she had almost fallen asleep on his bar before pressing the issue.

“Elsa? Can I drive you back to Anna’s cabin? She wants you to get some sleep, and I’ll stay up and make sure she gets back safely.”

Elsa sighed. “Thank you. I do really want to be there for her, but...maybe I should get some sleep and tell her to wake me up when she gets back.”

“That might be best. Hang on, I’ll get my keys.”

Kristoff found himself wondering what exactly Elsa meant...about Hans, about Anna...and realized that his feelings had come on rather quickly and strongly. He would make sure to be careful, for both of their sake. Maybe there was a chance of Anna and her husband--former husband--reconciling, and he shouldn’t get in the middle of it.

When he returned, Elsa had gathered her things, and went to get a small, compact suitcase from her car. Kristoff helped her get her belongings loaded into the truck and then began to drive.

“There’s something you should probably know, if you’re going to wait for Anna to get back…” Elsa started.

“Ok?”

She waited a moment before elaborating.

“I’m hesitant to tell you, because Anna didn't, and I don’t want to betray her trust, or spread rumors, but...can I trust you not to tell anyone?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Another silence. This time Kristoff spoke.

“Whatever happened with Hans, believe me, I just want to support Anna. I won’t get in the middle of it.”

“Kristoff...Hans is dead. He died on this day one year ago.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE THAT I HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> NOTE that this story is for ADULTS ONLY and if you are NOT AN ADULT, picture your science teacher staring at you through the computer screen with raised eyebrows and pointing to the "back" button on your browser because I am a high school science teacher and that is what I am doing. I have written plenty of non-M-or-E-rated fanfiction for your enjoyment.
> 
> Anyway, here's Wonderwall.

It was always disappointing when a patient’s desired birth plan didn’t work out, but seeing Jane and her husband healthy and happy, with their healthy, happy baby boy, Anna knew it was worth it. She hoped her patient felt the same way.

“Thank you again for everything,” she told Ryder. “I really appreciated being there for the C-section.”

“Any time. It’s good to have someone there who’s an expert. Around here, we tend to be less specialized. Your patients are lucky to have you.”

In spite of her exhaustion, Anna beamed and thanked him.

This was the energy she gained from her job, the reason it was worth continuing; and it brought her all the way back to Virgin River along the dark gravel roads.

She was almost unsurprised to see Kristoff and Sven’s still open, likely just for her and Doc. Doc Mattias dropped in and Kristoff gave him some food to go; Anna stayed for her usual conversation.

“Thanks for letting me keep you up so late,” she said appreciatively. 

“No problem. I promised you sister I would make sure you got home safely. Do you want me to drive you?”

“No, I’m fine to drive, but thank you! And thanks for taking Elsa. She must have been exhausted.”

“She was.”

They said goodnight, and Anna walked out into the night. It was very dark outside of the light from Kristoff’s windows, and it had started to drizzle lightly.

It had been a good day--but that didn’t prevent what happened next.

All at once, everything she had ignored, everything she had tried to push down, resurfaced.

She was gasping for air again, tears spilling from her cheeks without warning, mingling with the moisture from the rain.

She leaned over, crushed by darkness and emotion, and held onto a nearby tree for support.

And she stood, gasping, sobbing, feeling not unlike her patient in labor, unaware of how much time had passed…

...Before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

She instinctively turned into Kristoff’s chest, covering her face, still sobbing.

He held her there for a moment before lifting her up into his arms.

“You’re all right,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

Kristoff had spent only a moment hesitating once he realized that Anna hadn’t made it far; but once he finally moved, everything else felt natural.

He carried Anna into his apartment, attached to the bar. He sat her down on a chair, wrapped her in a blanket to keep warm, and found a towel for her drenched hair. He helped her into the bedroom and laid her down in his bed, offering an old shirt and pajama pants that were clean and dry--and far too large--and leaving to give her privacy.

“Kristoff?” he heard a moment later. He walked back into the bedroom; she had crawled under the covers.

“Thank you.”

“No problem at all.”  
  
  


“I know it’s silly, but…”  
  
  


“It’s not. It’s...a lot. Whatever you need, I’m here,” he assured her.

“A year ago today…” she started, then faltered.

“It’s all right. Elsa told me.”

Surprisingly, she wasn’t angry; she simply nodded.

“Kristoff...can I ask one more thing? It’s all right to say no.”

“Of course.”

“Could you...stay here with me?”

He paused, then nodded. He brought in a chair that wasn’t terribly uncomfortable and settled it next to the bed.

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

Within moments, she was asleep. He followed not long after.

* * *

“Kristoff….”

“KRISTOFF…”

“Huh? What?” he awoke suddenly, whipped around, and saw Anna perched on the edge of his bed, shaking him lightly.

“Anna? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just...you were...talking. You seemed upset. I thought you might be having a nightmare and wanted to be sure you were all right.”

“Oh. Uh...yeah. I’m fine. That just happens sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Anna said simply.

She stared at him in the darkness for what felt like a small eternity, and then she slowly began to move.

She slid off of the bed, placed an arm on his shoulder, gave him a look…

Suddenly, everything stopped.

She leaned in slowly, kissed him slowly and softly, until they both began to escalate their intensity.

Soon, she was straddling him on the chair, kissing him desperately, and he was responding in kind.

“Kristoff,” she whispered between kisses, “Come to the bed.”

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said confidently.

“Anna, you’re grieving, and…”

“And I feel lighter than I have in a very long time.”

She kissed him more, making it more and more difficult to resist.

“Kristoff, I want you. I know you feel the same way. And...I _mean_ it this time.”

He groaned softly against her lips. He shouldn’t do this…

She was suffering…he shouldn’t...

But he was, too.

Who wasn’t?  
  
  


What was so bad about two desperate people clinging to each other for some sort of happiness in an unpredictable world?  
  
  


He suddenly stood up, carrying her with him, her legs encircling his waist, and set her down gently on his bed. He stood up, and she bit her lip, looking up at him with pure desire.

Anna was on his bed, wearing his clothes, reaching out to him…

He dove down toward her, capturing her lips. She reached for him, pawing clumsily at his shirt until it was up over his head; he threw it aside, and she did the same with hers, revealing her more-than-perfect form. He stared at her in awe before she pulled him back down.

* * *

Anna could have stared at Kristoff’s face for ages, a combination of gaping shock and pure _want_ , if she hadn’t wanted him just as badly.

It felt like the first time in forever that she had been with someone, had felt this much love and passion and connection, and it swept her up so completely that she couldn’t even feel guilty about it the way she had thought she would.

He was so slow and careful, in spite of their obvious drive; he whispered requests for permission before he slid down the too-large pajama pants, unhooked her bra, slid down her very unattractive underwear…

And he pleasured her with equal patience and care.

His fingers worked deftly, responding to her every sound and movement. He kissed down her torso until his lips and tongue were working in kind, driving her insane, making her run her fingers through his hair…

“Kristoff...please...I want you inside of me…”

He resurfaced, kissing her neck.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please.”

He shuffled in his bedside drawer for a moment before taking out a condom. While he unwrapped it, she slid her fingers into his waistband, removing his pants around his large erection…

_Very_ large, in fact…

He was sensitive to this fact as well, moving in gently until she begged him for more. It lasted forever and no time at all. He groaned out her name as he finished, collapsing next to her, kissing her all over her face…he held her and stroked her hair, and for a beautiful moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_“Shit.”_

He hated to ruin the mood so suddenly, but it was all he could think to say.

“Wha--? _Oh._ ”

They stared down together at the condom, now spare shards of latex wrapped in a useless ring around him.

No wonder it had felt so amazing.

Anna spoke first.

“Have you been tested recently?” she asked clinically.

“Yes. Since my last relationship. It’s...been a while…”

“Same here, but we can get tested again just to be safe. And I have the pregnancy part covered.”

“Right. Good?”

“Good. We’re ok. I regret nothing,” she assured him, staring into his eyes and leaning down to kiss his nose.

She yawned, and they took that as a cue to clean themselves up and go to bed--together, this time--where he once again relished the feeling of her body pressed into hers as they both fell back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When Kristoff woke again, it was still early. Anna was splayed across his chest, snoring lightly, her hair spread out in every direction; he couldn’t help but smile.

He shouldn’t, though.

It wasn’t that he regretted what had happened. He  _ did  _ regret the timing. Now, in the daylight, when his head was finally clear, he realized how selfish it had been to take advantage of Anna when she was grieving…

He hadn't expected this at all. Hadn't even been optimistic enough to buy new condoms.

He sighed. 

Gently, so as not to wake her, Kristoff rolled Anna away from his chest and slipped out of bed.

They hadn’t been asleep long, but he felt amazing, which made him feel even worse.

He then gathered his clothes, scattered around the bed as evidence of the encounter that had felt so urgent and passionate. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face. Finally, he picked up the phone and called Anna’s cabin.

The phone rang a few times before Elsa answered, still sounding groggy; at least she hadn’t been worrying about her sister.

“Hey Elsa, it’s Kristoff. Just wanted to let you know that Anna spent the night here. She was just tired and emotional after yesterday. But she’s fine. Everything’s fine. Just wanted to tell you.”

“Oh. All right. Thank you, Kristoff.”

“Yep. Thanks. No problem. Bye.”

He held the phone up for a moment before slamming it back down and running a hand through his hair, thinking back to his conversation with Elsa the previous night.

* * *

“He died on this day one year ago.”

“Wow. That’s...awful. I’m so sorry.”

“It was awful. Extremely sudden. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time after a late shift, and got caught in the middle of an armed robbery.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for her. For both of you.”

“Anna has been so strong. I’m pretty sure she came here because she found everyone’s sympathy...exhausting. I’m sure that’s why she didn’t tell you about Hans even though, from the sound of it, you two have gotten fairly close. She doesn’t want--or need--anyone’s pity.”

Kristoff nodded.

“But after all she’s been through, she deserves to have someone looking out for her. That’s the only reason I’m telling you this now. I planned to be here with her this whole day, but...that didn’t work out. I just want you to be prepared in case she needs to talk to someone.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

“Thank you.”

“What was he like? Hans?”

At first, he wasn’t sure if Elsa heard his question, but it seemed she was deciding how best to answer.

“They were similar in a lot of ways. She was a nurse, he was a doctor, both would do anything for their patients. They both worked crazy hours. They had a whirlwind romance--she and I had one of our worst fights ever over her wanting to get married so young and so soon. But she’s stubborn, so of course, she won me over in the end. He did, too, I suppose. He was responsible. Caring. Extremely dedicated to his job.”

Kristoff felt something lingering under her description.

“So, that’s it? He was perfect for her?”

Elsa sighed.

“His strengths could be flaws, too. There were nights where she called me, crying, because he had put work first...and she didn’t expect anything less from him. Sometimes, she just wished that she could come first. And he said that he wanted a family, but...she always felt that she was more dedicated to the idea than he was. I’m sorry, I’m talking too much. Probably because I haven’t slept…”

“It’s all right. I’m sorry I pried. But thank you for letting me know. I promise no one else in town will find out.”

“Thank you.”

They had reached Anna’s cabin, and Kristoff waited for Elsa to walk in and turn on a light before he headed back to the bar.

* * *

After the conversation with Elsa about being careful, about looking out for Anna…

He had really screwed up.

“Kristoff? Are you all right?”

His head snapped up to see Anna standing in his bedroom doorway, wearing one of his shirts, looking adorably drowsy.

He blushed.

“I’m fine. I just...Anna, I’m sorry about last night.”

“I’m not.”

“You were upset, and I shouldn’t have taken advantage--”

“You didn’t.” She crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. “Kristoff, I knew exactly what I was doing last night, and you did, too, and we both wanted it. Am I wrong?”

He shook his head.

“Good. I feel...so much  _ lighter  _ than I have in a long time. I thought that ignoring everything that had happened would help, but it didn’t. It wasn’t until I just let myself  _ feel  _ it that I actually felt better. And those feelings included my feelings for you. I don’t regret anything. So stop with the apologies and come back to bed. I know you’re still tired.”

All he could do was give her a lopsided smile. She smirked back at him, grabbed his hand, and led him back to the bedroom, where they returned to their position under the sheets and slept late.

* * *

The only part that made Anna feel  _ slightly  _ guilty was keeping Elsa waiting at her cabin, with no way of leaving if she wanted to--although Kristoff had called her, so she could always call back.

When Anna entered the cabin, though, Elsa was sitting cross-legged on the couch, a quilt draped over her, holding a cup of coffee. She wordlessly held an arm out to her sister, who gladly sat down and accepted the hug.

“Are you all right?”

“I am now.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t stay.”

“Don’t be! You were exhausted. I’m sorry I didn’t plan my mental breakdown better.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t plan my trip better. I had a huge case that just wrapped up, so I couldn’t get away sooner.”   
  


“But you’re here now, and that’s all that matters. And...you made coffee?”

Elsa laughed, then got up to pour her sister a mug.

“Kristoff seems like a good friend,” she observed in a neutral tone as she handed off the coffee and sat back down.

“Mhmm,” Anna agreed as she sipped.

“Is he maybe...a little more than a friend?”

Anna looked up at her sister warily, waiting for a lecture about jumping into things too quickly. Elsa seemed to read her expression.

“I’m not trying to judge. You deserve to be happy. And he seems like a good guy.”

Anna sighed in relief. “You really think so?”

Elsa nodded.

“Good. Because...we may have done a little more than sleep.”

Elsa raised her eyebrows at her younger sister, unsure what to say, until they both collapsed into giggles like they were teenagers again.

* * *

Kristoff was surprised when Elsa and Anna walked into the bar that afternoon--although he supposed he wasn’t  _ that  _ surprised, considering the way he had been watching the door all day.

Anna walked to her usual spot, Elsa sitting down next to her. Kristoff avoided eye contact as he laid out silverware for them, so he  _ was  _ surprised when Anna suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He stared at her, face flushed, probably looking ridiculous.

She laughed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of the whole bar. I know not everyone appreciates PDA.”

Instead of responding, Kristoff leaned across the bar and kissed her firmly on the lips. 

Sven, hearing Anna’s voice, rushed out just in time to see them break apart.

He whooped loudly, pumping a fist in the air. “FINALLY!”

Even Elsa smiled at both of them. 

* * *

Anna spent the next couple of days with her sister before Elsa had to leave, and Kristoff spent his time split between daydreams and memories that plastered a dopey smile across his face, and worries about what this meant for the future.

Anna might not stay.

But she was here now.

But what if this wasn’t what she wanted?

But he could tell how much she wanted  _ him _ , and he wasn’t about to take that for granted.

But what if it just ran its course and fizzled out? What would that mean for their friendship?

Or what if it could mean something more? A deepening of their friendship?

He really couldn’t make sense of it without talking to Anna, and that would have to wait…

As a result, he was rather happy to see Anna sending her sister off with a hug as the blond woman entered a car still parked outside of the bar’s windows.

As soon as she had said goodbye, Anna walked into the bar and right up to Kristoff.

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Other than working here, no.”   
  


“Good. After you close, we should talk.”

“O...kay?”

“All good things! Don’t worry!”

She kissed him, then rushed out of the bar to get back to work.

He couldn't resist wondering what she wanted to discuss, so it was with even more relief than usual that he saw her beaming at him as she walked in later that day.

"So it looks like word has spread around town based on our little displays of affection. We should probably get our story straight."

Kristoff nodded, then realized that she was waiting for him to take up the conversation.

"Well, to be honest, my story hasn't changed. I like you. A lot. Clearly. But wherever your comfort level is...I don't want to pressure you past it."

Anna nodded. "I guess I'm the one who's been sending mixed signals. I like you too. I came here for a fresh start, and I thought that meant leaving the past out of it, but it turned out to just make everything seem...less real. Now that you know about my past, I think I'm actually ready for a fresh start. With you. It may not always be easy, but it will be worth it. You're worth it."

She smiled up at him expectantly.

Not even the sweetest music had ever sounded quite so beautiful as those words.


End file.
